The Boy is Mine
by KlaineRooter1992
Summary: AU! a little healthy sibling rivalry goes a long way. Kurt meets Cooper for the first time and it looks like Blaine isn't the only Anderson interested in dear dear sweet Porcelain.
1. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**A/N: **this is just a diddy that i thought would be pretty cool. a lil healthy sibling rivalry. well really i got the plot idea from the episode of 90210 where naomi and her sister fight over the really hot rich guy.

anyways enjoy! and please review because i'm not sure if i want to continue this fic and reviews would definitely make me happy and would push me to write next chapters.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the characters in this fic.

CHAPTER 1

Kurt sat in front of his vanity table trying to perfect his hair. Today is the day he meets Blaine's brother and he wants to make a good impression. Blaine talks about how amazing he is all the time and Kurt just wants to seem presentable as Blaine's boyfriend. Kurt grabs his hairspray and uses it for the twelfth time when his suddenly swings open.

A tall figure stands by the door and speaks up, "Oh god! Your room smells awful."

"Finn, why don't you ever knock? And it's just my hairspray" the coiffed teen replies.

"Oh. Can't you get cancer from inhaling those fumes?" the tall boy asks.

"Well at least my hair will look divine!" Kurt answers jokingly.

"Why are you dressed up so much anyway? Got plans?" Finn asks.

"I'm meeting Blaine's brother tonight. I have to make a good impression if I want him to think that I'm worthy to be his brother's boyfriend" Kurt explains.

Kurt gets up and twirls around to display his outfit to Finn. The outfit he decided to use was a pair of white skin tight jeans, a purple button up with a silver-grey vest; a lavender paisley tie to match with his silver Dior high heeled boots.

"Dude, I don't really understand what your look is going for so I guess that's good" Finn answers.

"Well that's always good to know. Wish me luck!" Kurt chirps as he walks out of his room and down the stairs.

Just as he gets to the bottom of the stairs, he overhears his father at the door, "Oh hey Blaine. You hear to pick up Kurt?"

"Yes. Is he ready?" Blaine answers from outside.

"What do you think?" Burt answers sarcastically.

"I guess you have a point. I'll just wait out here then." Blaine replies.

"No need! I HAVE ARRIVED!" Kurt said with his hands gestured outwards, "by the way, I don't take lightly to the discussion you guys had. I don't get dressed that long."

Burt chimed back with a chuckle, "Right. Just like I don't listen to Mellencamp all the time."

Blaine chuckled but ended up clearing his throat after receiving Kurt's death glare, "uhmm shall we?"

"We shall!" Kurt replied wrapping his arm around Blaine's outstretched one.

"You guys keep away from danger! Get back home in one piece!" Burt yells.

Kurt raises his hand to acknowledge his father and continues to walk with Blaine to his vehicle. Blaine opens the passenger's door for his boyfriend and lets him in. Kurt smiles from the romantic gesture and kisses Blaine chastely on the lips.

Suddenly, Blaine's phone chimes and Kurt picks it up for him, "Blaine's phone, Kurt speaking."

"So you are the infamous Kurt!" the voice on the phone rings out.

"Yes and may I ask who this is?" Kurt answers.

"This is umm his other boyfriend!" the voice answers.

"WHAT? BLAINE!" Kurt shrieks

Blaine comes into the car and gives Kurt a confused look, "What is it babe?"

"Don't babe me! Who the hell is this?" Kurt shoves the phone over to Blaine angrily.

Blaine grabs his phone and holds it to his ear cautiously, "Hello?"

"Hey pipsqueak!" the voice chimes.

"Oh My God Coop! Where are you?" Blaine exclaims.

"You sound excited!" Kurt mentioned mockingly beside Blaine.

"I'm at the Lima Bean. We can just meet here. I met Kurt for a few seconds" Cooper exclaims.

"Yeah what did you say by the way?" Blaine asked glancing at Kurt.

"Oh I told him that I'm your other boyfriend" Cooper answered with a chuckle.

"You idiot" Kurt quickly looks at Blaine at that outburst, "He's insanely jealous! I'm gonna have to hit you when we get there!"

"WE? What do you mean WE? WE are not going anywhere! WE are supposed to meet your brother! Not that floozy" Kurt shrieks.

"I'll talk to you later Coop!" Blaine puts down the phone and cups Kurt's cheek.

"Don't you try to make this go away by being all charming" Kurt slaps his hand away.

Blaine chuckles and answers slyly, "Everything will be explained soon my love!"

Blaine's car comes up to the parking stall and before Blaine could run around to open Kurt's door, Kurt is already outside.

"You could have waited for me to" Blaine started only to be interrupted.

"Well there is a lot of things you could have done but you don't hear me saying anything about it" Kurt rebuttals.

Blaine just smiles from the giant green monster that now stands in his boyfriend's place. If Kurt hadn't been fuming right now, Blaine would have kissed him.

As they enter the coffee shop, Kurt involuntarily smiled at the familiar smell of coffee. Quickly realizing that he let his guard down, he quickly puts back his bitch face back on. Suddenly, Blaine grabs his hand and leads him to a table with 3 cups of coffees and a tall brunette sitting at the table. Kurt quickly breaks down the boy one of his three special gifts. The boy's raven black hair was slicked back and he wore a white knitted sweater with a familiar bowtie. Somehow, he seemed too much like Blaine.

His trans was broken when the boy spoke up, "are you boys gonna stand there forever or are you gonna give me a hug?"

Blaine quickly squeezes him into a hug, "Coop! I missed you."

*SMACK*

"COOP? The guy on the phone? Your "other" boyfriend?" Kurt shrieked.

Suddenly both boys burst out into a fit of laughter, "My dear sweet Kurt!" Blaine sighed.

"What is going on?" Kurt exclaims.

"Let's sit down first. Blaine I got you a medium drip and Kurt I believe your coffee order is a grande non-fat mocha" the tall boy took Kurt's hand and kisses it chastely, "_mon cherie_".

Kurt's face suddenly turned red and sat down looking between the two boys. Blaine is the first to speak up, "Kurt, sweety, this is Cooper Anderson; My big brother!" Cooper waved.

Kurt felt his face turn completely red with embarrassment and shame, "Brother? I'm so sorry baby I didn't know."

"Don't be sorry. It's endearing that you were jealous of my… brother?" Blaine smiled.

"I think it's kind of cute and adorable. You're adorable" Cooper added.

Kurt turned red again at that comment, "Oh please."

"May I just take a moment to say that you're outfit is so amazing and it accentuates your curves so well" Cooper piped.

Blaine laughs at the comment when Kurt suddenly replied, "Thank you Cooper for being the only Anderson today to compliment my outfit."

"I would have said something but you were angry at me the entire trip" Blaine tried to defend himself.

"Maybe he wouldn't be angry at you if you had complimented him. _Oui?_" Cooper finished with a wink towards Kurt.

Kurt reddens again and gets up, "Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom."

As Kurt starts walking towards the bathroom Blaine glances at Cooper and sees him eyeing his boyfriend's ass. Blaine quickly jabs Cooper's arm receiving a confused look from Cooper.

"What?" Cooper asked.

"Quit staring at _my_ boyfriend's ass. And while we're at it, stop flirting with him. Just because you're fluent in French and he loves French doesn't mean you should flirt with him" Blaine rants.

"All I know is he is beautiful. And I think you and him could do better" Cooper answers.

"And you think you're better for him than me?" Blaine asks.

Cooper opened his mouth but before he could answer, Kurt arrives from the bathroom. Cooper gets up and took Kurt's hand with both of his, "Let's go to the house and all hang out. I hear you're a countertenor. Your voice would harmonize perfectly with mine."

Kurt's face reddens again but feels the heat of Blaine's stare, "But the best duet partner I have is my loving boyfriend" Kurt let's go of Cooper's hand and hugs Blaine.

Blaine smiles and squeezes Kurt's ass to tease Cooper, "That's right Coop. This ass is mine and no one else's. I'll shout from the rooftops if I have to."

"If Kurt was mine, there would be a different reason for why we're shouting from the rooftops" Cooper winks.

"Are you-" Kurt asks

"Gay? Does Louis Vuitton make incomparable messenger bags for the modern fashionable student?" Cooper answers.

"I think I'm in love" Kurt jokes but stops when he sees Blaine's anger filled eyes.

"Alright! Let's just go" Blaine exclaims.

Cooper extends his arm towards Kurt but before Kurt could connect, Blaine swooped in and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, "I think the only Anderson you should be holding is me."

Cooper just smiled as Blaine glares at him; _this is going to be fun!_ Cooper thought to himself.


	2. Let The Games Begin

A/N: Thank you all so much for all the faves and story alerts and all the reviews. i am enjoying writing this fic so much and i can't wait for the new episode next week. if you haven't seen the trailer for the new episode yet, go to youtube now and watch it. it is off the hook. angry blaine is sooooo sexy

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the character in this fic nor do i own the songs. the songs are Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross as well as One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men

Chapter 2

As the three boys walk out of the coffee shop, Kurt glances over at Cooper's vehicle. Cooper smiles when he sees Kurt eyeing his car, "Wanna take a cruise in a real car?"

Kurt chuckles but stops when he hears Blaine clear his throat, "Cooper, my car is just as real as yours."

Cooper snorted with derision, "I highly doubt that. You my dear brother drive a Cadillac CTS Coupe while I drive a Lincoln Navigator."

"I was actually looking at it because I drive the same thing" Kurt replies.

"So what are you doing with this guy? We obviously belong together" Cooper remarks with a wink.

"Tell you what, when Blaine and I break up I'll call you" Kurt replies jokingly.

Blaine chuckled nervously and tugged on Kurt's elbow, "Don't you mean IF we broke up sweety?"

"Oh yeah of course, what did I say?" Kurt answers quickly.

"You said WHEN _cherie_" Cooper answers.

"Well I totally meant IF. I love you babe" Kurt coos and kisses Blaine intensely.

Cooper stood there watching the two boys viciously attack each other's mouths getting glimpses of Kurt's tongue licking his little brother's bottom lip. Blaine opens his eyes for a moment to give Cooper a knowing smirk and intentionally moans into the kiss loud enough for Cooper to hear.

"Damn! As much as I would love to see you keep molesting my younger brother, can we go now?" Cooper remarks.

Kurt and Blaine pull away from each other with swollen lips and pupils dilated. Blaine smiles and opens the passenger door for Kurt to enter. As Blaine walks around his vehicle, he gives one last glare at Cooper and makes an I'm-watching-you gesture.

After a few minutes of driving, the two vehicles pull up to the Anderson driveway. As Blaine steps out to open Kurt's door, he stops dead in his tracks. Cooper closes the passenger side door as Kurt thanks him and smiles.

"You should be more of a gentleman to him bro" Cooper says smugly.

"You should be more of a gentleman and leave my boyfriend alone bro" Blaine replies angrily.

"He was just trying to be nice sweety" Kurt chimed as he walks over to Blaine cupping his chin and pulling him in for a chaste kiss.

"Shall we?" Cooper gestures toward the house.

The three boys enter the foyer, Blaine taking both his and Kurt's coats to put on the coat hanger. Cooper follows in seconds after and hangs his own coat up.

"We have karaoke downstairs. Why don't we do that duet now?" Cooper asks.

"I know you have karaoke downstairs Cooper. Believe it or not I've been here before" Kurt smiles.

"Against your will if you came here with Blaine" Cooper smirks.

"If there is any type of dominating going on in our relationship, it's when Kurt gets down and dirty on top of me" Blaine replies without taking his eyes off of Cooper.

"Well your call _cherie_, wanna sing with me or wanna get down and dirty with Blaine?" Cooper asks.

Kurt's eyes grow wild at the question, "Why can't we all just hang out here and sing together? I did want to make sure we got to know each other and make a good impression as your brother's boyfriend."

Cooper smiles, "Oh we can get to know each other if you want. We don't need Blaine for that."

Kurt and Cooper start giggling when Blaine speaks up, "Excuse me, I need to step out for a while."

Cooper continues giggling while Kurt turns to see his boyfriend walking up the steps to go to the patio.

"I should go talk to him" Kurt gestures.

Cooper nods understandingly and leers at Kurt's figure as the teen struts his way up the stairs.

Kurt slowly opens the door to the patio to see Blaine at the far end of the backyard cutting firewood. Kurt makes his way to his boyfriend hearing Blaine's angry grunts as he swings the axe down every time.

"Honey? Are you okay? You only ever cut wood out here when you're frazzled" Kurt chirps.

"You would be too if I was smiling and giggling and flirting with Sebastian again" Blaine barked back.

"Excuse me?" Kurt answers with a little anger in his voice.

"Oh please. You've been flirting with him since the coffee house. You heard all his sleazy innuendos and did nothing about them. He keeps winking at you and you blush all the time. I never flirted back with Sebastian and you were crazy jealous. You told him that WHEN we break up you will contact him. What the hell is that?" Blaine rants.

"Are you seriously getting jealous of your own brother?" Kurt begins, "I was just being nice and he's showing interest in your boyfriend. Weren't you the one who said you wanted me and Coop to get along? Well we are and you are over here moping like a child. And I can't believe you are dragging HIM into this. Last I checked I'm not drunk like a skunk and forcing you to have sex with me in the back of the car. And I sure as hell wasn't grinding up on Cooper the entire time. Great, now I'm welling up."

Blaine stops and looks at his boyfriend and his heart melts at the sight of his boyfriend fanning his eyes to stop the tears, "I just love you so much and I ugh" Blaine sighed "I hate being the one to make you cry. I shouldn't have brought Sebastian into it and I know it's not the same situation. It's just that Cooper has been showing too much of an interest in you and I don't like it."

Kurt wipes his tears and pulls Blaine into a tight hug, "I know. Not so fun when you're on the other side of it huh?"

Blaine lets out a chuckle and kisses Kurt chastely, "I love you so much. And I won't let anything or anyone get in the way of that."

Kurt and Blaine link hands now and make their way into the house. As they come back down to the basement, they see Cooper has set up the karaoke machine already.

"Hey guys. I made iced tea and I set up the karaoke machine. Did you guys work out whatever it was bothering pippy?" Cooper asks.

"Pippy?" Kurt looks at Blaine questioningly.

"His nickname for me is pipsqueak" Blaine explains.

"And with that" Cooper chirps and presses the play button on the remote, "we sing. Blaine said that you love singing songs with high notes. Now I looked through my IPod and one song I would like to hear you sing is One Sweet Day."

The speakers started playing the familiar pop song in the background as Kurt smiles at Cooper. Kurt grabs the other microphone as Cooper starts singing.

Cooper: _Sorry I never told you_

_All I wanted to say_

_Now it's too late to hold you_

_Cause you've flown away_

_So far away _

Kurt smiles as he puts the microphone close to him and starts to sing his part.

Kurt: _Never had I imagined_

_Living without your smile_

_Feeling and knowing you hear me_

_It keeps me alive_

_Alive_

Cooper's eyes grow wide from his amazement at Kurt's voice.

Together: _And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

Kurt: _Picture a little scene from heaven_

Cooper: _Darling I never showed you_

_Assumed you'd always be there_

_Took your presence for granted_

_But I always cared_

_And I miss the love we shared_

Blaine winces at Cooper calling his boyfriend Darling.

Kurt: _Yeaaahhh_

Together: _And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

Cooper: _Whoaaa_

Kurt: _Picture a little scene from heaven_

Cooper: _Although the sun will never shine the same_

_I'll always look to a brighter day_

Kurt: _Yeahhhhhh_

_Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep_

_You will always listen as I pray_

Together: _And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Like so many friends we lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

Cooper: _One sweet day_

Kurt: _One sweet day_

Kurt and Cooper stand closely to each other now holding each other's hands up while harmonizing.

_Picture a little scene from heaven._

_Sorry I never told you_

Cooper: _All I wanted to say_

The music started dying down as the two boys continued harmonizing. Blaine continued to stare at the two boys' hands still locked together.

Cooper looks deep into Kurt's eyes now misting over, "You are amazing. You feel your songs and you let your emotions run with you. And our voices definitely mix well together."

"Not as good as mine goes with Kurt's" Blaine interrupts pressing the play button for another song.

A soothing R&B tune plays in the speaker as he yanks Kurt away from Cooper's grasp. Kurt flies into Blaine's arms as Blaine began to serenade his boyfriend.

Blaine: _My love_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

Kurt smiles knowing the song his boyfriend is singing.

Kurt: _My first love_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

Blaine: _And I_

Kurt: _Iiiiiiiii_

Blaine: _I want to share_

Together: _All my love_

_With you_

Blaine: _No one else will do_

Kurt: _And your eyes_

Blaine: _Your eyes your eyes_

Together: _They tell me how much you care_

_Oh yes_

_You will always be_

_My endless love_

Together: _Two hearts_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Our lives have just begun_

Kurt: _Forever_

Blaine: _oh ohhh_

Together: _I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

Kurt: _And love_

Blaine: _Oh love_

Together: _I'll be a fool for you_

_I'm sure_

Kurt: _You know I don't mind_

Blaine: _Oh you know I don't mind_

Together: _Cuz you_

_You mean the world to me_

_Oh_

Kurt: _I know_

Blaine: _I know_

Kurt: _I found_

Blaine: _I found_

Together: _In you_

_My endless love_

_Oh oh oh_

_And love_

Blaine: _Oh love_

Together: _I'll be that fool_

_For you_

_I'm sure_

Kurt: _You know I don't mind_

Blaine: _Whoa you know I don't mind_

Together: _And yes_

_You'll be the only one_

_Cuz no one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

Blaine: _My love_

Kurt: _My love my love_

Together: _My endless love_

The two boys slowly faded out of the harmony and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Kurt moans lightly at the feel of Blaine reaching around his waist and roughly grabbing his rear. Suddenly, the world melted away and all Kurt could focus on was him and Blaine. Nothing else matters; at least until Cooper loudly clears his throat and everything came crashing back down. Kurt realizes that the world didn't melt away and that he just let his emotions take over him

"Kurt and I have more than vocal chemistry Coop. We have raw sexual magnetism too" Blaine smirks.

"As much as I loved watching you two make out in front of me like you have been doing all day, let's just watch a movie" Cooper remarks sarcastically.

"Jealous?" Kurt smiles.

"You have no idea" Blaine says hugging Kurt and gives Cooper a wide grin.

"We'll see about that" Cooper barked back.


	3. When A Man and A Man Love Each Other

A/N: hey guys, this is sort of like a filler chapter to finish off the day from chapter 1 and 2. next chapter, they will be shopping. I love the playful banter between the boys in this chapter and i add a little bit of teasing smut for you Klaine lovers out there and to confirm for you guys, Nick and Jeff are together in this fic. i just wanna give all of you a heads up though, if you all don't want to read the drama type where Klaine breaks up, you may leave now bcoz i don't wanna get hate mail or hate reviews for that matter. so i blabbed on too much; on with the fic...

Disclaimer: i own none of the people in this fic and the only thing i own is the original plotline :)

Chapter 3

**Kurt Hummel** is in between two of the hottest men in the world. Boo Yah

**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Nick Duval and 40 other people like this.**

**Rachel Berry **Is Blaine not enough for you?

**Kurt Hummel **Blaine is one of them Rachel.

**Mercedes Jones** Whose the other one?

**Cooper Anderson **Me!

**Wes Montgomery, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling and 54 other people like this.**

**Wes Montgomery **Cooper's in town? Yes! We totally need to hang out dude.

**Cooper Anderson **Definitely. You think the old ball and chain would let you?

**David Thompson **Who exactly are you referring to as the ball and chain Coop?

**Cooper Anderson **Oh shit. I angered it.

**Nick Duval **Don't get Davey angry Coop. He's gonna make us do awful things during Warbler practice.

**Jeff Sterling **Nick stop going on facebook. You're the only person who would keep going on facebook when there's a half-naked boy on their bed.

**Cooper Anderson **Awe poor Jeffy. Is Nick still ignoring your sweet ass?

**Nick Duval **Stay away from my boyfriend Coop.

**Kurt Hummel **How did this thread turn into a love triangle between you three?

**Wes Montgomery **Order order!

**Jeff Sterling **hahaha you don't have your gavel :P

**Kurt Hummel, Nick Duval, David Thompson and 15 other people like this.**

**Blaine Anderson **Kurt sweety, can you get off your phone and pay attention to me.

**Nick Duval ***whipping sound*

**Jeff Sterling, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson and 40 others like this.**

**Cooper Anderson **HA

Kurt looked up from his phone to see Blaine pouting at him with his bottom lip pushed out, "Awe baby. You need something?"

"I want you to cuddle with me" Blaine answered coolly.

Kurt smiles as he pulls Blaine close to him. Kurt started stroking Blaine's hair while Blaine groaned at the feel of Kurt's touch.

"Blaine? Am I really turning you on?" Kurt asked.

"You always turn me on" Blaine answered.

"Where did Coop go?" Kurt questioned.

"I didn't notice. And I'm kind of scared that you're looking for him when the more gorgeous Anderson is right on your lap; within seconds of popping your zipper open I might add" Blaine pouted.

"You are so cute when you're jealous. I just wondered where he is since he's commenting on Facebook and hasn't said anything obnoxious for a while" Kurt replied.

"Leave it alone. Let's make out and vigorously dry hump each other" Blaine said wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"You dirty boy" Kurt smiled as he started planting kisses all over Blaine's face.

"Oh Kurt, I love it when you kiss my neck like that" Blaine groaned.

"Mmmm say my name baby" Kurt whispered.

Blaine simply slurred something Kurt or anybody for that matter could not make out. Kurt just chuckled at the thought of his boyfriend in such a vulnerable state. Blaine moaned once more as Kurt sucked his earlobe.

"Oh yeah" Blaine moaned.

"You like that baby?" Kurt whispered as he started grinding his crotch against Blaine's.

"Oh God Kurt that feels good" Blaine buckled.

Kurt continued grinding furiously against Blaine; gasping and moaning as he did so. Blaine moaned loudly from the contact and slipped his hand under Kurt's shirt. Blaine slowly circled Kurt's nipples and kissed Kurt's neck.

"Oh my God Blaine, I love it when you do that" Kurt gasped.

"Better than when I do this?" Blaine whispered as he tucked his head under Kurt's shirt and started licking Kurt's nipples.

"Oh God Blaine I need you" Kurt screamed.

Blaine quickly unbuttoned both his and Kurt's jeans and shed their jeans quickly. Kurt moaned as Blaine stuck his hand in his boxers and grabbed at his tool. Kurt did the same to Blaine; eliciting a moan from his boyfriend.

"Oh God Kurt, rub it faster" Blaine groaned.

*slam*

The two boys jerk up off the coach and look towards where the sound came from. There stood the tall boy with a few familiar faces with him. The group of boys stand there mortified at the sight of their two friends molesting each other.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Wes, David, Thad, Nick, Jeff, and Finn scream in unison.

"Finn?" Kurt shrieked.

"Guys?" Blaine squeaked.

"Why are you two in only your underwear and why were both your hands in each other's underwear?" Cooper asked smiling.

"Umm well Kurt had a medical thing he wanted me to check out and-" Blaine was suddenly interrupted by Kurt's hand over his mouth.

"Honey, I know you're trying to lie our way out of this but you're not helping" Kurt whispered but quickly pulling his hand back, "Blaine, why would you lick my hand of all times."

"Well knowing what your hand was touching last and now you holding it up to my mouth I got turned on" Blaine looked at Kurt while pouting.

"Excuse Me!" Finn screamed, "Are you two forgetting that you are both still half naked and Blaine's hand is still in Kurt's boxers. And we are all here standing, looking at you two gawk at each other. I don't need to see my little brother in this situation."

"That goes for me too. Granted, my little brother apparently has no plans of letting go of Kurt's member, I don't blame him" Cooper remarked winking at Kurt.

"Are you hitting on your brother's boyfriend?" Wes asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time today" Blaine sneered.

"Blaine baby, can you maybe umm let go of umm" Kurt mumbled with his face red.

Blaine quickly takes his hand out of Kurt's boxers and smiles at Kurt while he licks his fingers seductively; receiving eews and yucks from the boys. Blaine quickly wipes his hand on his boxers and pulls his pants up in embarrassment with Kurt doing the same.

"So what is everyone up to?" Kurt chimed trying to move the topic aside.

"Well we were invited by Cooper to hang out but it looks like you guys had something else in mind" David answered.

Blaine glared at Cooper, "Cock-Block!"

"I just want to make our time together as eventful as it possibly can Blaine. And what better way than to spend it with a select few of our closest friends" Cooper answered.

"You don't even know Finn?" Kurt remarked.

"I want to get to know your friends too Kurt. Why don't we all go shopping tomorrow; I'll probably end up buying you something anyway" Cooper suggested.

Kurt's eyes lit up at the wonderful bonding suggestion and clapped his hands together excitedly, "That would be wonderful"

Blaine groaned, "I don't wanna go shopping babe"

"Then Cooper and I and everyone else will go. You can stay here and mope like a child" Kurt replied.

"I'm **YOUR** child. You shouldn't leave me alone all by my lonesome" Blaine pouted.

"Would you rather I set up Rachel to babysit?" Kurt questioned.

"What if we get drunk and I end up making out with her" Blaine asked jokingly but stopped when he got a glare from Finn.

"Then I'll take 5 tequila shots and make out with Cooper" Kurt replied laughingly but also stopped when he saw that he struck a sore topic.

"You don't need shots to get with me gorgeous" Cooper gestured.

"Don't flatter yourself" Jeff joked.

"Why don't you just worry on Nick acknowledging your existence huh" Cooper barked back.

"I do too acknowledge his existence. I acknowledge him hard this afternoon" Nick answered winking at Jeff.

"Yeah about that, I'm kinda sore" Jeff replied.

"It goes away after a while" Kurt and Blaine remarked together receiving a loud face palm from Finn.

"This is going to be a very uncomfortable weekend" Finn muttered.

"And I can't wait for it to start" Cooper answered.

NOTE: i know Blaine is a little out of character here in context where he licks his fingers but i just felt like making Blaine an exaggerated freak.


	4. And So It All Comes Crashing Down

A/N: this is the mall chapter and i just want to get this chapter up before the weekend. i wanna update everyday for my 5 day weekend though so wish me luck. this is a very angsty and sad and dramatic chapter so i'm sorry if i reduce you guys to tears. enjoy

Disclaimer: i own none of the characters or the songs mentioned in this fic.

Chapter 4

The day of the big shopping trip has arrived and they all decided it be better to go shopping at the Westerville mall since it is bigger than the one in Lima. Carpooling was easy because Cooper and Kurt took both their Navigators for the trip.

"Ok, my car is car A since I'm older and I'm awesome with a capital A" Cooper started, "and Kurt's car will be car B since he's so unbelievably beautiful with a capital B."

The New Directions girls look at each other with confused looks but decided to just drop the subject.

"As far as seating goes, we have 10 people excluding drivers. The people riding in my car will be Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Tina which means Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Blaine will be with Cooper" Kurt explained.

"Wait a minute" Blaine interrupted, "I'm not riding with you babe?"

"Well I thought that at first but then Cooper said that he wanted to have some brotherly bonding with you while we drove up to Westerville" Kurt replied.

"So you gave me up that easily? You're not even gonna fight for me?" Blaine joked.

"He did fight for you but I told him that it would be safer if neither driver would be getting road head on the way there and judging from what we saw yesterday, it's a distinct possibility" Cooper teased.

Everyone now laughed as Kurt being the only one quiet in embarrassment.

"Ok ok, can we get going please?" Kurt interrupted as everyone started entering the two cars. Both Kurt and Cooper opened up their sunroofs only to hear both vehicles stereos blasting completely opposite music. Cooper's speakers blasting Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 while Kurt's speakers blast out Shania Twain's Man! I Feel Like A Woman.

Time flew by fast as the teens drove quickly to their eventual destination. As they arrived in the parking lot of the grand mall in Westerville, Kurt and Cooper park right beside each other. The teens all get off and group up by the front door of the large mall.

"So are we splitting up into groups or are we going to roam in one large group?" Nick asked.

"Well I'm not splitting up with Kurt. God knows I'm not buying anything without the Kurt Hummel stamp of approval" Tina mentioned.

"Yeah, Yeah us too" the rest of the Glee girls chorused.

"Hang on, so does that mean we're splitting up between boys and girls?" Jeff asked.

"No. I'm not a girl" Kurt chirped.

"So what's the plan then?" Cooper asked.

"Anyone care if they're separated from Joan Rivers over here?" Nick piped.

"Why don't we just walk around together?" Blaine finally spoke up.

"Yeah let's just do that. Let's lead the way babe" Kurt answered as he linked his arm around Blaine's.

All the teens nodded in agreement and started to pair up, Rachel linked arms with Mercedes and Tina, Nick with Jeff, Wes with David, Santana with Brittany, and Cooper followed closely behind Kurt and Blaine. The teens started laughing and joking while window shopping as well. Suddenly, Kurt shrieked loudly causing everyone to look at him, "20% off everything in Armani!"

Everyone chuckled at Kurt's excitement and followed him in the store. Everyone started picking up pieces of clothing for themselves from all over the store. Nick and Jeff took two shirts to try on and sneaked off into the change room to make out. Wes and David picking out shirts for themselves laughing at each other's choices while Cooper looked at watches and Blaine looked at bowties. Kurt suddenly arrived at the counter with about at least 5 new shirts, 2 new pants, 3 vests, a belt, a cardigan, and 2 ties.

"um sweety, are you sure you need all of that?" Blaine whispered.

Mercedes quickly grabbed Blaine from the line of fire, "don't listen to him boo, just have fun" Mercedes whispered as Kurt stared at Blaine in shock of his boyfriend's question, "what the hell is the matter with you?"

"It just looks like he is shopping for another year's worth of clothing" Blaine answered.

"So? If you knew your boyfriend at all, you would not have asked such a horrible question" Mercedes scolded.

"Alright, I'm sorry" Blaine looked back to see the gleam in his boyfriends eyes as he took the shopping bag from the sales clerk.

After everyone paid for their articles of clothing, they all continued to walk around the mall. As they reached Victoria's Secret the girls quickly pulled Kurt in the store with them. The boys seeing this, decided to take this opportunity to sit on one of the benches. Blaine looked back and forth between the boys and his boyfriend before Wes and David pulled him to one of the benches they were occupying.

"Coop went to the Apple store. Spill. What's going on with Coop and Kurt?" Wes exclaimed.

"Nothing, well at least I hope it's nothing. They sing flirtatious duets together and they wink at each other playfully. Kurt says it means nothing and I do trust him and I want to trust him. It's Cooper I don't trust. And it just irritates me how Kurt can just let him talk like that. And what's more irritating to me is that Kurt is actually playing along with him when he knows how I feel about his "playfulness" with Cooper. And then I told him how he would feel if I was "playful" with Sebastian and he freaked cuz it's apples and oranges. And now, he's being very distant and I just want to tell him that everything changed since Cooper got here. I did get to fool around with him as you all know. I hate it. And now, I'm here in this stupid shopping trip because I'm babysitting him" Blaine finished looking at his friends frantic faces, "What?"

"You're babysitting me? I told you that if you didn't want to come you could have just stayed home. Are you worried I'm going to spend all my money? Or that you think I'm going to cuddle up to your brother while you're gone?" Kurt ranted as his voice got louder and louder, "am I that big a whore to you? Do you think I'm so unhappy with you that I would cheat on you with someone else? And then you complain that I was unreasonable when I said it was different with Sebastian? If you don't want me to talk to Cooper or anyone else in the Anderson family just say so. And whatever happened to complete honesty Blaine? I have never once talked to my friends about you before I talked to you. I am just so furious with you right now."

The New Directions girls quickly run to stand behind their now screaming friend when Mercedes spoke up, "What's going on?"

"We're leaving. NOW!" Kurt snapped as the girls followed him.

Blaine just sat there in shock just trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He was shook out of his haze when Wes and David started shaking him to run after the coiffed teen. Blaine jolts up to run after Kurt. When he reaches the parking lot, he just sees Kurt's Navigator screeching away. Blaine quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket and dialled his boyfriend.

"Pick up please" Blaine muttered as he repeated dialing every time it went to voicemail.

Cooper and all the other guys file out quickly to see Blaine with his phone clutched to his ear closely. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff quickly pull Blaine in for a comforting group hug as Blaine started to rub his head in frustration.

"What the hell happened squirt?" Cooper asked.

"You! You happened. I never had a problem with Kurt until you came along and started flirting with him. You caused all these problems and now, Kurt may just be on the verge of leaving me" Blaine barked.

"Whoa! Don't blame me for your own insecurities. You were so worried that I was going to snatch Kurt away from you that you just acted like a petty jealous douche. You acted like you didn't trust him. You obviously don't know how to communicate with your boyfriend from what we heard. I just smiled and flirted with him but you are the one who pushed it. You are the one who ranted about not wanting to come here and you complained about it when you got here. You have been acting so immaturely lately, I would judge Kurt if he didn't break up with you. All I did was pour lighter fluid in the grill; you threw the fucking match in. Don't blame me for your own damn insecurities" Cooper spoke back.

"Coop, it's kind of uncool that you would flirt with his boyfriend though" Wes remarked.

"It doesn't matter now. What we need to do is get home and hope that Kurt's angry driving still got them home safely" Cooper gestured as the guys started on their way to the car.

Meanwhile, Kurt parks the car on the side of the road when Mercedes finally convinced him that she should take over the driving cuz Kurt probably couldn't see passed the tears in his eyes. Once Mercedes took the wheel, Rachel sat beside her on the front passenger seat while Kurt sat in the back with Santana, Brittany and Tina. The three girls quietly shushed and whispered comfortingly to Kurt to try and calm him down. Kurt was now just a hysterical sobbing mess. It didn't help that Fefe Dobson's Stuttering was playing in the car speakers either.

Mercedes dropped each girl off to their respective houses when they arrive in Lima. When Mercedes parked in front of her house she looks at her best friend and spoke up, "wanna come in for some coffee? Or tea?"

"Thanks so much boo but I think I'm gonna head home. Blaine's been calling me non-stop and I think I should talk to him" Kurt said.

"Ok, I'll see you in class boo" Mercedes said as she stepped out of the car.

"Talk to you later" Kurt smiled weakly as he started to drive away.

When Kurt parks his car in the garage, he slowly drags himself back up to his room, ignoring the calls from his dad and Carole. He walked into his room and locked the door. Suddenly, his phone receives a text message.

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

You don't understand. I wasn't talking about babysitting YOU

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

That doesn't matter. You said you hated being with me. You had to force yourself to come shopping with us. You hurt me

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

I don't hate being with you. I hated it when you flirt with Cooper which I totally brought up with you.

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

Being with you is just stressing me out so much right now. I love you so very much but you are not making this very easy on me. First, you want me to meet Cooper and get to know him and befriend him. Now, you don't like me goofing around with him. What do you want me to do? I'm so confused.

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

I don't want to tell you what to do. I want you to do whatever you want to do.

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

Well I want to be friends with your brother but how can I be friends with him if you are gonna be so anal about it.

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

Why are you so damn naïve about it though? Can't you tell that he wants to take you away from me?

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

Don't you dare take that tone with me. And what if he wants to take me from you? I love you and him wanting to take me from you doesn't mean he's going to get what he wants. You are the Anderson I fell in love with. NOT HIM

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

It just pisses me off that you are letting him play around with my feelings.

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

And what's pissing ME off is that both of you are fighting over me like a cheap trophy. I thought I meant more to you than that?

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

You do. It's just that….. this is so confusing.

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

Let me help you out then. We need to take a break because this is not helping anyone.

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

What? I don't wanna lose you. Don't do this

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

Kurt?

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

?

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

I love you

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

Please answer me

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

Please don't do this. I don't want to lose you. This is the last thing I want. Please answer me. I won't give up on us. This can't be over. I'm not going to let this be it. This is not over. Please baby answer me…..

A river of tears flood down Kurt's cheeks as he read each text message coming from Blaine, fighting the urge to tell Blaine how much he loved him. But it was for the best.

19 missed calls

From: Blaine

Note: Don't kill me. i promise they will be together again soon but i just want Cooper to have a chance to date Kurt now. and Blaine will just be in the sidelines unable to do anything. but this is eventually going to be a klaine ending. also, i feel so bad for blaine, Kurt gave up too quickly. but i need him to do so for the drama. until next time!


	5. You've Been A Very Bad Boy

A/N: As promised to all my dear Klaine fans, here is the chapter with angry sex with a dash of dominant Blaine. he is so sexy and hot when he's angry. anyway, enjoy

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in this fic and nor do i own the song You're Still The One by Shania Twain.

Chapter 5

Light shone down inside Kurt's bedroom as the morning sun crept up. Kurt groaned as the light touched his eyes. He had decided last night that he would go to Blaine's after glee club today to talk things over with him. A knock suddenly comes from the door as Burt peered in. Kurt looked at his dad with a questioning look.

"Good Morning" Kurt chimed.

"Morning! You feeling ok?" Burt asked.

"Yeah why?" Kurt asked.

"Yesterday you came home without talking to anyone and you didn't come down for dinner. I kept calling you from outside your room but I think you might have been sleeping or just ignoring me. So I'll ask you again, are you ok?" Burt finished.

"Blaine and I broke up, or at least I told him that we should take a break even though I didn't want to. I'm gonna talk to him about that today though" Kurt replied.

Suddenly, Kurt's phone vibrated.

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

Good morning! My bed feels so wrong with just one body here.

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

We need to talk about what happened yesterday. Can I come over later?

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

Are you kidding? You can stay over if you want. i definitely wanna talk this out

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

Oh believe you me, if all goes well, we might not even be talking ;)

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

33333

Kurt gleamed at his conversation with Blaine and skipped his way into the bathroom to get ready. He coasted through his morning routine quickly that morning and was out the door shortly after.

As Kurt got to his locker, he saw a pink note wedged in the side of the locker door. He opened his locker to find a small bouquet of flowers inside. He looks at the writing on the note:

Kurt,

I love you so much. I don't ever want to lose you and I don't want us to give up so easily. These flowers are to remind you of how beautiful you are to me and to tell you that I will not give up on us.

Blaine

Mercedes suddenly arrived with a judgmental look, "White boy, did you break up with Blaine?"

Kurt looked at her with one eyebrow hooked, "How did you?"

"Did you?" she asked

"Yes but I'm going to make things better today I promise. I'm going to his house after Glee and I'm going to sing something in Glee too" Kurt explained.

"Good, I'm as big a diva as they come but you've just been a grade A bitch to this boy" Mercedes explained.

"I know, I'm sorry" Kurt replied.

"Well we better get to class" Mercedes gestured as they both left to go to class.

The rest of the day consisted of flirty messages from Blaine and giving each other glances from time to time in their classes. Before you know it, it's time for Glee club. Everyone walked in as the bell rang and when Mr. Schuester walked in, Kurt raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue? If I may?" Kurt started.

"You may" the teacher answered.

"As all of you might have been informed, things lately haven't been going all too well in my romantic life" Kurt started while looking around the room at the agreeing faces of his friends; his gaze landing on Blaine's eyes, "I wanna sing this song for you because I was stupid and I overreacted and you don't deserve that"

Blaine's eyes started to mist over as a familiar tune is played on the piano. He knew this song all too well; Kurt once told him that he wanted to serenade him with this song on their anniversary. _Wait_ Blaine thought and looked over to Rachel, "What day is it today?"

Rachel smiled and answered, "March 15, the same day you kissed him at Dalton last year"

_It's our anniversary today? _Blaine now had a river of tears running down his cheeks.

_Looks like we made it_

Kurt started singing with his oh so angelic voice.

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

Kurt winked at Blaine as he continued to serenade the boy.

_They said "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Ain't nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holdin' on_

_We're still together still goin' strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

Kurt now also in tears approached Blaine, "I was stupid and I lashed out on you when I shouldn't have. Can you ever find a way to forgive me?"

"I can think of one good way. But it's in the comfort of my bedroom. You do owe me an apology so I'm gonna need to punish you" Blaine said with lust in his eyes.

"WANKY" Santana commented

"Santana! Ok can we get back to our lesson now?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt and Blaine nodded in agreement and sat beside each other with their fingers laced with each other the whole time. Time went by so slowly during Glee rehearsal. Rachel was being her usual obnoxious self and Santana continued making lewd gay sex comments towards Blaine and Kurt. The bell eventually rang and Blaine and Kurt were the first ones out of the room. They both bolted to their cars, "meet you at your place in 10 minutes?" Kurt asked.

"See you then" Blaine agreed.

The drive was taxing as Blaine already started imagining what he would do to Kurt and it's not fun driving when you're aroused; little did he know, Kurt was having the same problem.

Both vehicles arrive at Blaine's house seconds apart. Blaine and Kurt race off to the front door. As Blaine grabs his house keys, Kurt wraps his hands around Blaine's waist suggestively and breathes into Blaine ear. Blaine groaned at the contact and tilted his head back to kiss his boyfriend. Kurt pulled away to signal Blaine that the door is still locked and Blaine quickly unlocked it. Both boys scrambled upstairs to Blaine's bedroom not noticing Cooper sitting on the couch.

"Hey Kurt, yo bro, are you gonna hump up there cuz if you are that's not cool if you do that with someone down here" Cooper bellowed.

"Let me get one thing straightened out right now bro" Blaine started, "if you walk in on me and Kurt to try and cock block me again, I won't stop. I'll keep going because the exhibitionist in me is taking over."

Blaine ran into his bedroom to follow Kurt only to see his boyfriend on his bed completely naked already with his gorgeous ass pointed towards the door.

"You said you were gonna punish me?" Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's enthusiasm and slowly approached Kurt, "You have been a very bad boy" Blaine whispered as he raised his hand and smacked Kurt right on his porcelain white ass.

"Oh god, that pain feels good. Do it again. I deserve to be punished" Kurt begged.

Blaine pulled Kurt's head back by his hair and attacked Kurt's lips viciously. Blaine's tongue explored every inch of Kurt's mouth taking complete dominance over the situation. Kurt moaned and tried to pinch Blaine's nipples but Blaine slapped his hand away, "did I say you could touch me?'

"Oh, no sir you did not" Kurt answered with lust in his voice.

"That's better. Now get on your knees and show me how sorry you are" Blaine demanded as he dropped his boxers to the ground.

Kurt got up off the bed and set himself in between Blaine's legs. Kurt started stroking Blaine's long 8" shaft enjoying the feel of it in his hands. Blaine moaned as Kurt started stroking faster.

"You gonna keep me dry all day or are you gonna put it in your mouth?" Blaine barked.

"Yes sir I'll suck it" Kurt answered taking the tip of Blaine's manhood into his mouth.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair once again and shoved it hard down to make him gag. Kurt's face now buried in his boyfriend's dark pubes; he moans from the hypnotizing musky smell. He loved how rough Blaine was being and he knew Blaine was acting like this all to release his stress through angry sex. Kurt continued to suck and gag on Blaine's tool; loving the noises Blaine was making.

"Oh god, get up off the floor and let me pound that beautiful ass" Blaine said with a low voice.

Kurt nodded in agreement as he quickly unrolled a condom onto his boyfriends stiff member. Blaine pushed in slowly at first but stated increasing his speed almost immediately after.

"Blaine slow down, it hurts" Kurt whined.

"Just ride it out baby, I'm so close" Blaine replied

True enough to his word, the pain transformed to pleasure seconds later. Kurt was no moaning hysterically while Blaine got in a few more smacks on Kurt's ass.

"Blaine I can't take it anymore. I'm so close" Kurt whined.

"Cum with me baby" Blaine screamed.

After a few more seconds of thrusting, both boys reached their climax and Kurt exploded his hot young juice all over his body while Blaine exploded into the condom while he remained inside of Kurt. It took a few minutes for both boys to come down from their post-sex haze but as soon as reality became apparent to them, they quickly put their clothes on.

"Do you think Coop heard?" Kurt asked.

"I'd be pretty shocked if he didn't" Blaine answered.

"I love you" Kurt said.

"I love you too babe" Blaine smiled, "and happy anniversary"

"Happy Anniversary to you too" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine chastely.

**Cooper Anderson** just heard **Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel** climax in Blaine's bedroom. Way to go Blaine, get some!

**Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Mercedes Jones and 30 others like this**

**Blaine Anderson **really Coop? All over Facebook?

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**Finn Hudson **THEY DID WHAT?

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Cooper Anderson, and 30 others like this**

**Rachel Berry** text me every detail Kurt

**Mercedes Jones **Me too

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Me too

**Santana Lopez **Don't forget me

**Brittany S. Pierce **DOLPHINS!

**Blaine Anderson **You're not seriously going to tell them EVERY detail are you babe?

**Kurt Hummel **:)

**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang and 20 others like this**

**Blaine Anderson **Good grief!

**Cooper Anderson, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson and 12 others like this comment.**

**Note: Awe Klainebows. i'm sorry about Kurt being out of character lately, it's cuz he's on his period but he's ok now. next chapter is going to contain alcohol, a very drunk blaine and a very forward Sebastian. this can only spell trouble. thank you all so much for the favorite..ing my story and alerting and reviewing. keep the reviews coming please. they make me happy hahaha till next time**


	6. When You Think Everything is Right

A/N: hey guys, i thinks it's almost been a month and i'm sorry. uni is really kicking my ass. but i don't want to anger anyone else. so here is chapter 6.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the Glee characters here in my fic

CHAPTER 6

It had been days since Kurt and Blaine's rough sweaty angry sex and it has been smooth sailing for the two boys since then. Today, the boys were attending a get together that their dear Warbler friends were so kind to organize.

**Wes Montgomery **woohooo partaayyy

**David Thompson **don't do that Wes, it's still weird through text.

**Wes Montgomery **you love it. Admit it Davey

**Jeff Sterling **when did you guys happen?

**Nick Duval **they aren't. they are mocking us

**Wes Montgomery **you are very insightful Mr. Duval

**Jeff Sterling **you mock us, SIR

**Thad Harwood **Jeff!

**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Wes Montgomery and 20 others like this**

**Blaine Anderson **it's cool you guys are organizing this. You can bet Kurt and I will be there

**Jeff Sterling **Nick sweety, please don't ever be the boyfriend that speaks for the two of us. It's so cliché and quite frankly, a little gay

**Nick Duval **I promise honey. Those type of guys are so insecure, that's why they feel like they have to speak as a team because they can't stand alone

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**Blaine Anderson **why would you like this? Don't you like it when I'm dapper and chivalrous and sensitive and loving and respectful and thoughtful and gentlemanly

**Nick Duval **you call I whatever you want Blainey! It's GAY

**Jeff Sterling **we should leave those two alone sweety. I can picture Blaine in a 3-piece suit and a fedora screaming, "Kurtie, you got some splainin to do"

**Kurt Hummel **why do I put up with all of you boys, there was never this much drama when I hung out with my girls.

**Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang and 6 others like this**

**Rachel Berry **I do believe we had relatively more drama than this Kurt

**Kurt Hummel **but it was drama I could handle. I knew getting a man in my life would change everything

**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez and 20 others like this**

**Blaine Anderson **for the better right?

**Wes Montgomery **bwahahahahahaha

**Blaine Anderson **baby?

**Kurt Hummel **I'm not doing this over Facebook Blaine

Blaine set down his laptop and turned to Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed, "So get off your phone and let's talk about it"

"There's nothing to talk about Blaine! I love you" Kurt answered with a smile.

"If you don't want me to be gentlemanly you know I can be rough" Blaine commented suggestively.

"We have to get ready for the party Blaine" Kurt mentioned as he got off the bed and headed towards his closet.

Blaine quickly got up and pulled his boyfriend in for a hug from behind. Blaine tucked his chin on the crook of Kurt's neck and inhaled his boyfriends smell sharply. Kurt leaned his head back at the contact and groaned loudly, "don't do this Blaine. We need to get ready and the fact that you are doing this to me right now is not helping."

"Come on, just a quick one" Blaine whispered to Kurt's ear while licking his ear lobe.

Kurt moaned again as Blaine's hands started to rub around his body. His left hand sliding inside Kurt's shirt to weak his nipples while his right hand slowly slides into Kurt's tight designer jeans to grab at the gold mine underneath. Kurt continued groaning and moaning loudly as his boyfriend continued his attack and leaving hickeys on Kurt's neck.

"Don't leave any visible hickeys" Kurt whispered.

"Too late baby, I am so hard for you" Blaine answered

Blaine slowly pulled Kurt's shirt over his head when the door suddenly flings open. Finn had walked in angry from a fight with Rachel no doubt. Finn stopped dead in his tracks to see his brother in a very compromising position. He glared at the two boys as he saw Blaine's right hand in Kurt's pants and left hand trying to pull Kurt's shirt off. Kurt yelped out of Blaine's grip and glares at Finn, "Don't you knock?"

"Don't you know how to use the lock on the door?" Finn yelled back.

"This is my room. You still need to knock, you have to respect my privacy Finn" the countertenor screamed.

"And you need to respect everyone else's feelings about hearing you moan from the other end of the hallway" Finn answered.

Right at that moment, Burt walked in to see what all the commotion was about, "What the hell is going on here? I haven't heard you two scream at each other like this since the day Kurt redecorated the basement."

Blaine quickly grew wide-eyed realizing that Finn might actually tell Burt that Blaine had been caught molesting Kurt, "ummm just a fight about coming into the room without knocking! Sssir"

Kurt looked at Blaine and chuckled at the panic in his boyfriend's eyes, "yeah, just a fight about knocking"

Finn looked at both boys and finally caught on, "it was an overreaction Burt"

Burt looking at both his sons and ended his gaze on Blaine, "do I need to get my shotgun Blaine?"

Blaine chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck, "no sir, I swear I wasn't doing anything inappropriate. Well at least after Finn walked in on us-"

Kurt and Finn physically face-palmed at Blaine's inadvertent confession. Burt smiled once again and looked at Kurt, "You can never hide anything from Burt Hummel. What did I say about the open-door policy?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have closed the door" Kurt answered.

"I'm gonna go. Sorry for barging in. Trust me, after what I walked in on, I won't be barging in anymore" Finn chuckled but stopped when he realized what he had just said in front of Burt.

"That's two out of three, anything you wanna blurt out kiddo?" Burt looked at Kurt.

"Nope, I'm used to your mind tricks. I'm immune to you" Kurt smiled.

"ok, well I'm going to continue watching the game which means the door will stay open and you two will stay appropriate" Burt glared at Kurt and Blaine.

"Well actually dad, Blaine and I are going to the Warbler party tonight. We'll be back by midnight" Kurt reasoned.

"Ok, drive safely. Kurt, your designated driver" Burt reminded.

"I always am!" Kurt hollered.

The next few minutes consisted of Blaine, all dressed up, sitting at the foot of the bed looking at Kurt curse his wardrobe.

"A closet full of clothes but nothing to wear" Kurt said as he paced in his walk-I closet.

"Any of your outfits will do Kurt!" Blaine groaned, defeated.

"Every moment in your life-" Kurt started but is interrupted by Blaine, "is an opportunity for fashion. I KNOW"

"Well if you are going to be like that, I'll have to punish you" Kurt smirked as he started tugging for the outfit he had envisioned. He closed his closet door and locked it. A few minutes later, Kurt came out in black leather OMG skin tight jeans and a simple white Calvin Klein deep V-neck top. The jeans rounded beautifully on Kurt's rear parts and the top exposed Kurt's smooth porcelain skinned chest. With the outfit, he decided to use his black patent riding boots designed by none other than Prada. Blaine's jaw dropped at the sight of Kurt's chosen look.

"You ready to go?" Kurt asked innocently.

"I think I just got a boner" Blaine commented.

"I heard that" Carole piped from the other room.

Blaine's face instantly turned a shade of red, "I'm sorry. After today I'm pretty sure I'll be banned from this house"

"That's okay honey" Carole answered back.

Blaine got up off the bed, "Shall we?"

"Leer away" Kurt smiled as he walked in front of Blaine with such sway in his hips.

The drive to Wes' house was quiet, Kurt just wanted to enjoy the view and Blaine was trying not to get turned on as he drove. When Blaine pulled over at Wes' place, he leaned in to kiss Kurt. Kurt quickly put his index finger on Blaine's lips, "no kiss for you. I'm punishing you remember?"

"ugghh, I'm sorry I gave you attitude. If I had known this was my punishment I would have never done that" Blaine groaned.

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time" Kurt whispered as he got out of the car.

Kurt and Blaine entered the party with hands held together only to be broken apart. Nick and Jeff pulled Kurt away while Wes and David dragged Blaine.

"Sebastian is here" Jeff mentioned.

"What?" Kurt said angrily, "why?"

"Well he is a warbler and warblers find out about plans that the other warblers make" Nick explained.

"Sebastian is here" Wes spoke.

"Whoa why?" Blaine panicked, "Kurt's gonna flip"

"We know, Nick and Jeff are in charge of Operation: KKC" David answered.

"KKC?" Blaine looked questioningly

"Keep Kurt Calm" Wes and David answered together.

"Oh God, I've only been here 10 seconds and I already need a drink" Blaine stated.

"You're going to DRINK? With Sebastian Smythe around? Are you crazy?" Wes screamed.

"Did someone say my name? Hey Blaine, you're looking sexy as ever" the taller boy smirked.

"Oh God! Now I really need a drink" Blaine said as he pushed past Sebastian.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't punch his Meer cat face right now" Kurt growled.

"Because he hasn't done anything yet, or he probably won't" Nick answered but receiving bitch glares from both Kurt and his boyfriend.

"Oh please, we all know what he wants. Is Blaine drinking tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Wes and David are in charge of Operation: KBS"

"KBS…. Keep Blaine Sober?" Kurt asked.

The two boys nodded and smiled at how sharp the countertenor still is.

"Clever name!" Kurt smiled, "let's go dance"

With that, the three boys ran to the backyard where everyone was dancing and danced the night away. The evening consisted of Nick and Jeff sloppily grinding against each other, occasionally sandwiching Kurt while Blaine drank and partied the night away. Towards the end of the night, Blaine decided to sit on one of the benches to try and stop the world from spinning. The spinning ended, when a pair of hot wet lips landed on his and a warm tongue requesting entry to his mouth. He melted into the kiss and smiled giddily, "I love you so much. I just want you to know that. There is no one else in the world for me. I love you Kurt Hummel"

Blaine's eyes shot open quick when he heard the response, "I'm no gay face but I love you too Blaine" Sebastian answered as he tried to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine got up right away and turned to leave but stopped dead in his tracks to see a familiar figure running away with tears in his eyes. Blaine thought to himself at that moment, _I really fucked this up now_.

_KURT's POV_

Kurt looked at his watch and saw that it was getting late. He quickly approached Wes, "Where's Blaine?"

Wes mumbled drunkenly, "o-o-o-outside"

Kurt chuckled, "Thanks."

As Kurt went back outside he is greeted by a sight that literally took the wind out of him. There on the bench was his dreamy boyfriend and their perched on his mouth was Sebastian Smythe. As if that wasn't enough, he heard what could have been the worst thing he has ever heard,_ I love you so much. I just want you to know that. There is no one else in the world for me. I love you-" _if there was anything more to that sentence, Kurt did not want to stick around to find out. Kurt has always believed that alcohol is nature's organic truth serum. And the truth has just been told. Kurt could feel a river of tears fighting to get out and all he could do was run the other way and drive home. But he could never drive home in such an emotional state. The moment he got to where the cars were, he saw HIM, Cooper Anderson. The only person he could use to get Blaine back. He approached Cooper seductively.

"Hey gorgeo-" Cooper started but stops when Kurt pulled him in for an angry kiss.

Kurt pulled away and saw that Cooper looked a little light headed, "Take me home"

"You got it" Cooper smiled, "what happened to Blaine?"

Kurt winced at the mention of Blaine's name, "Blaine who?"

As Kurt got in the car, he heard his name being called from a distance. He turns and sees Blaine calling out to him but stops when he sees Kurt with Cooper. Blaine ran to Kurt instantly, "Please stop. Let me explain. What are you doing?"

Kurt started to cry once again, "There's nothing to explain Blaine. I heard every word. You should be with the one you love. And if I'm in the way of that, then I'll gladly step aside"

"No, don't do that" Blaine started also crying now, "you are the one I love. I thought he was you"

"Just so you know" Kurt answered with his bitch face now, "that doesn't make me feel better. If you can't tell the difference between my kisses and his, then maybe I'm a lot more invested in this relationship as you are. Because I would know if someone else was kissing me. I know your kisses like the back of my hand Blaine" Kurt choked up, "I am so in love with you that it physically hurt me when I saw you kissing him. It took the wind out of my lungs and I felt my heart stop. I am so madly in love with you that I am willing to forget all of this and fall back into your arms. And it pisses me off how much control you have over me. You have me wound up so tight around your finger that I am willing to let you murder someone and I would still pretend you're innocent. It only makes sense now that you would choose Sebastian. Our entire relationship was based on you wanting to help me through my trouble times. Now that Karofsky isn't bullying me anymore, you can love someone who adores you and" Kurt stopped and dropped to the floor, "is obviously better looking. I knew this romance was too good to be true but I kept telling myself that if Rachel gets Finn then I should get you too but I guess I was just delusional."

Blaine is now sobbing uncontrollably at the rant he just heard his boyfriend say, "Kurt, there is no one else in the world I could ever picture myself with. You have to believe me when I say he means nothing to me. I thought he was you because I'm obviously drunk and not in the right state of mind. You are so much better looking than Sebastian is. And how could you think that I'm only with you because of Karofsky. I love you Kurt. I love you and I'm never going to leave you. It hurts to even think about me leaving you. I physically cannot ever leave you"

Kurt got up off the ground and cleared his throat, "then let me make it easier for the both of us" Kurt said as he stepped into the car and told Cooper to drive off.

Blaine stared as Cooper's Navigator began drive off farther and farther away. This can't be the end. Could it?

NOTE: please review. they make me happy. this is quite angsty i know. don't kill me


	7. There's A Rainbow Always After The Rain

A/N: so here is chapter 7. it's kind of a filler chapter where i just answer a few unclear parts of last chapter and just some playful banter between the teens. i hope you all like this chapter though.

Disclaimer: i own none of the glee characters in this fic.

CHAPTER 7

The night before:

Wes and David had successfully kept Blaine away from any ounce of alcohol whatsoever. They were very proud of themselves. Blaine, the good boy he is, stuck to the plan and tried not to drink anything; knowing it would only lead to disaster.

"Good job Blainers! You're still sober" Wes exclaimed.

"Make sure no one is spiking your drinks though Blaine. You have very little awareness for alcohol spiked drinks" David added.

"I'm fine" Blaine replied while dancing like a crazy monkey.

The entire night, Sebastian had been sneaking shots of vodka in Blaine's coke and due to Blaine's naivety, he didn't notice. Sebastian knew the only way he could get Blaine to kiss him is if he was lit up like the Fourth of July fireworks. And so Operation: Keep Blaine Sober fell apart.

After Kurt got into Cooper's car, Cooper raced to the Anderson house. Cooper invited Kurt up to his room for a round of shots to numb the pain. Kurt obliged and began downing shot after shot of vodka and tequila and every imaginable shot that was provocatively named. When cooper sensed Kurt's loneliness and vulnerability in his voice, he moved in to kiss the crying teen. After two seconds of tongue wrestling, Kurt falls to the bed exhausted. There wasn't going to be any rebound sex tonight.

THE MORNING AFTER:

Kurt had fallen asleep in Cooper's room after the long line of shots. He awoke to a blaring headache and the room spinning. He groaned painfully at the realization that he is only wearing a wife beater (that belongs to Cooper by the way) and his Giorgio Armani briefs.

"I hope I didn't do anything stupid last night" Kurt mumbled.

Suddenly, the door to Cooper's room swings open and there stood at the door was a showered, well-dressed raven haired teenage dream with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Cooper, where is Kurt?" Blaine screamed but stops when he sees Kurt in Cooper's arms in nothing but his underwear.

"What the hell is going on here? I didn't even kiss Sebastian for more than a minute and you sleep with my brother? How the hell is this fair Kurt?" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine please! I am so hung-over I can't handle screaming right now. I didn't sleep with Cooper don't worry; or at least I think I didn't." Kurt replied.

"HUNG-OVER! Since when do you drink?" Blaine answered and then pointing at Cooper, "did he make you drink?"

"Would you please stop? You are not in the best position to be acting holier-than-thou Blaine; you're no Annie Sullivan you know" Kurt replied angrily.

"What does a blind teacher have anything to do with this? I wanted to explain to you what actually went down last night" Blaine started.

Kurt instantly stood up from the bed and slapped Blaine right across the face, "Don't you dare speak to me about what you did with that boy last night. I never thought I could feel any worse pain than when I saw you two tongue wrestling.

Blaine stares deeply into Kurt's eyes and yells back, "are you fucking kidding me? You wanna talk to me about being inappropriate? Let's play the blame game then. Who slept with whose brother last night? Who intentionally made out with Cooper? Who blew things out of proportion instead of listening to a reasonable explanation? You know I would never swear to you Kurt but you just crossed the line! I deserve to be treated with some respect and you have been fiddling with my emotions too much lately."

Kurt backs off a little to let Blaine's words sink in, "What do you mean I've been fiddling with your emotions?"

Blaine chuckles in disbelief, "Don't give me that. You know very well my feelings about you and Coop and yet you still continued to play along the lines of flirting and toying with him AROUND ME!"

Kurt now starts yanking on his hair, "Are you really being jealous right now?"

Blaine yelled back, "Is the pot calling the kettle black right now?"

Both boys turn toward the bed to see Cooper waking up from all the noise, "hey guys. What's all the commotion?"

Blaine gives Cooper a deathly glare, "Stay out of this!"

Kurt grabs Blaine by the hand and pulls him out into the hall, "You wanna explain? Fine! You have my attention"

Blaine nods and starts to organize his thoughts, "First off, I know there is a chance someone had been spiking my drinks all night. I barely drank; I was only having cokes all night. Second of all, being intoxicated obviously stunted my judgements and I just thought that you had snuck up on me to get a little you know, frisky. Now that I think about it, it is very stupid of me to think that it was you because you kiss so much better than he does. Finally, I have a feeling that you heard my speech of love. I also have a sneaking suspicion that you ran off before I ended my final sentence because you wouldn't be angry at me if you would have heard my last words. I said your name after I said I love you. I really do and I have no plans of changing you with anyone else."

Kurt blushed and placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, "Flattery will get you nowhere"

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt. Kurt met him halfway and pushed their lips together passionately. The kiss was rushed and desperate and angry. The two boys pulled away and Blaine whispered, "You definitely kiss way better than he does"

"Shut up and kiss me" Kurt growled.

The two boys angrily kissed each other as they tried to locate Blaine's room without ending their heated make out session. The two boys find Blaine's door when Kurt is slammed against it. Blaine reached around to open the door and Kurt quickly shed his clothes. Blaine closed his door and locked it behind him. He turns to see Kurt sprawled on his Queen sized bed all naked and ready. Kurt purred as he stared deep into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Come and get it big boy" Kurt smiled.

Blaine growlshited and shed his clothes quickly and jumped on the bed beside his boyfriend, "this is going to be the best angry sex ever."

Loud banging knocks suddenly sound from the door. Kurt looks at Blaine with a confused look and whispers, "don't say anything."

"Kurt? It's Rachel. Mercedes and Santana are here. We heard about last night. We thought you might need the support of your girls" the diva spoke up.

"She is such a cock block! Get rid of her" Blaine pouted.

"I can't. It's girl code" Kurt grumbled.

"Well we're both naked and hard and really horny. Get her out of here" Blaine whispered as he kissed the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Kurt! I know you're there. I can hear you both whispering" Rachel piped up.

"I'm fine Rachel" Kurt groaned.

"Too fine from the sounds of it white boy" Mercedes screamed.

"WANKY" Santana added.

"This is ridiculous. We'll fool around later" Blaine said, defeated.

The two boys put their clothes back on and opened the door. The three girls looked between the two boys with confused looks. Santana was the one to break the silence, "I thought you two were fighting"

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand, "we worked it out."

Mercedes walked up close to Blaine (too close), "What did you do white boy?"

Blaine stammered, "I ugh I umm I didn't mean to umm I never wanted to hurt umm we're ok now."

Kurt chuckled at his poor boyfriend being intimidated by the teen Aretha Franklin, "that's enough for now Cedes."

"Wait" Blaine started, "how did you know Kurt was here? And how do you know where I live?"

"Kurt called me last night; in a very drunken state mind you" Rachel answered as she pulls out her cellphone.

_Rach? It's me. I'm in Blaine's house. Except I'm not here with Blaine. I'm with his brother. We had a fight because he kissed Sebastian and confessed his love to him. it hurts so much it makes me wanna just hurt him back. Maybe I should fool around with his brother. Cooper is trying to make me drink and I think I should. Maybe he just wants to take advantage of me. Blaine always said he likes me. Anyway, I'm gonna go drink my troubles away. If Blaine calls you or anyone else in the New Driections group, don't tell him where I am._

Blaine looked at Kurt with a puzzled look while Kurt looked away blushing. Mercedes and Santana have broken into a fit of giggles and Rachel just glared at Kurt, "Did you sleep with Cooper?"

"No I did not" Kurt answered.

"You should try both Anderson boys at the same time" Santana added.

"No! He's mine! I don't wanna share" Blaine pouted.

"Not even with me?" Santana joked.

"Not even with Puck" Kurt growled.

The three girls and Blaine stared at Kurt after his comment, "Where did that come from?" Blaine asked.

"Just saying" Kurt shrugged.

"You know what I think? I think Kurt wants to have a threesome with Mr. Noah Puckerman" Mercedes said.

"MINE" Blaine growled.

"Oh God" Kurt walked away.

**Blaine Anderson **feels inadequate.

**Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Wes Montgomery and 40 others like this**

**Finn Hudson **dude don't talk about your size on Facebook. People are gonna know

**David Thompson **I'm sure Kurt still likes it anyway Blainers.

**Kurt Hummel **this is so not what Blaine meant.

**Blaine Anderson **yeah, I found out that Kurt needs one more guy to fulfill his needs and that I'm not enough for him. Trust me, I am more than adequate in that department.

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**Nick Duval **you would like that comment wouldn't you.

**Jeff Sterling **I think YOU are well equipped too babe

**Santana Lopez **why did this post turn into Gay Central?

**Kurt Hummel **at least your posting in this thread won't be out of place ;)

**Blaine Anderson, Brittany S. Pierce, Jeff Sterling and 40 others like this**

**Blaine Anderson **oh snap

**Santana Lopez **you better sleep with one eye open Hummel

**Rachel Berry **he does. He also sleeps with one leg raised haha ;D

**Blaine Anderson like this**

**Kurt Hummel **screw you

**Blaine Anderson **please? Now?

**Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Nick Duval and 35 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel **why am I even friends with you guys.

**Wes Montgomery **cuz if we Warblers didn't let you be Blaine's duet partner in the Candles performance, you wouldn't have your little miniature sex slave every night.

**Blaine Anderson **Miniature?

**Wes Montgomery **calm down, I meant height

**Jeff Sterling, Thad Harwood, David Thompson and 20 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel **you're all unbelievable

NOTE: awee KLAINEBOWSSSSS i made the girls slightly nicer so Blaine wouldn't shit his pants in fear. please review and tell me what you think. i like the angsty parts in this one cuz it shows that Blaine has a limi to how dapper and gentlemanly he can be. it shows that he is still human. and does anyone wanna comment on the spoilers lately when the setlist for next episode was released. Blaine and Kurt singing breakup songs? why would Ryan Murphy break up Klaine? only fanfiction writers should break them up. they are the most perfect couple ever. they barely fight and they are crazy about each other. i will personally give Ryan Murphy a piece of my mind if he breaks up Klaine. anyway, please review and tell me what you guys think. if there is any directions you would like me to take this story, feel free to message me or mention something in the reviews as well. ok that's my rant. i bid you all adieu


	8. New Kid on The Block

A/N: so here is the next installment of The Boy is Mine. This arc has a new villain in it. and for all of you who love jealous or angry blaine, you will love this chapter. i will try and upload ever week now since all my exams are done. i hope you all enjoy and again, sorry for the late update

Disclaimer: i own none of the glee characters mentioned in this fic.

CHAPTER 8

It was a particularly boring Monday in school for Blaine as he roamed the halls of McKinley. Kurt and his relationship had begun to return back to a normal state once again and he couldn't be happier. Suddenly, he is pulled in tightly by a tall tanned boy, "A little birdie told me you wanna have a threesome with me?" Puck chuckled.

Blaine growled and answered, "Not me; Kurt. And no way Noah! He's mine!"

Puck playfully punched Blaine, "Kurt and Rachel are the only ones in Glee who can call me Noah. You haven't earned the right yet!"

Blaine waved him off with a careless shrug and continued to walk to his next class. French was hard for Blaine; only because he couldn't concentrate on the lesson. Every time the teacher brought something up in French, he would picture his beautiful boyfriend saying it…. in the nude. Blaine had a very normal 18 year-old teenage boy's sex drive; and it didn't help that his boyfriend was sexy as hell.

Time flew by so slowly until the bell rang for lunch. He ran into the cafeteria looking for the table containing the glee kids. One look and he realized Kurt was not sitting there.

Blaine approached Mercedes, who was arguing with Rachel about whether Diana Ross would have sung My Man from Funny Girl better than Barbra, "Hey guys, where is Kurt?"

Rachel gave him a confused look, "Didn't he tell you? Being the original only out kid in McKinley, Principal Figgins insensitively volunteered him to show around a new transfer student. I guess since he made Kurt do it, the guy must be a flamer."

Mercedes slapped the back of Rachel's hand lightly, "that's extremely offensive"

Rachel scoffed, "I have two gay dads. I'm allowed to say that"

Before Blaine could remark, he heard an angelic voice pipe from behind him. He turns around and sees his luminescent boyfriend smiling at him. Blaine's smile broke off immediately as he saw the new kid standing right beside Kurt. The boy was wearing tight red jeans with a candy cane striped top. He had a moss green vest to go with it and a robin hood-esque hat to match. He had these round glasses on and he wore the goofiest smile Blaine has ever seen.

"Blaine, I would like you to meet Chandler. Chandler this is Blaine" Kurt introduced them.

"Hi" Blaine reached his hand out, "I'm Blaine. Kurt's BOYFRIEND"

Chandler politely smiled and shook Blaine's hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm just Kurt's friend"

Kurt gave Blaine a confused look, "Well Chandler and I were about to go to the choir room. I was going to let Mr. Schue know that he wants to audition for glee club."

Blaine answered sarcastically, "oh great. Cuz if there's anything glee club needs, it's another gay kid"

Chandler simply chuckled, "Kurt said you were funny. It was really nice to meet you all"

Blaine quickly asked back, "you've only met me though?"

"I met everyone else this morning at the parking lot. Apparently Kurt sent out a mass text to everyone for them to meet me" Chandler replied.

Blaine smiled gracefully, "Babe, may I have a word?"

Kurt smiled, "Sure." And turned to Chandler, "stay here; don't go anywhere"

Chandler nodded and sat down with Mercedes and Rachel.

Blaine clutched Kurt by the forearm and dragged him outside into the hall.

"Sweety, you're hurting me" Kurt commented.

"What the hell Kurt? Why didn't I get the mass text message? Why am I the last to know that you are hanging around with a gay kid who isn't your boyfriend" Blaine asked.

"Relax Blaine. He has a boyfriend. I'm all yours" Kurt chastely kissed Blaine's cheek.

"That's not the point; why the secrecy?" Blaine asked.

"Well honestly, I didn't think it would be a big deal. Not like I'm flirting with him. He makes funny flirts to me sometimes but it's all innocent. I don't reciprocate. And he has a boyfriend" Kurt explained.

"I trust you Kurt. It's him I don't trust. He looks at you like a piece of meat" Blaine rebutted.

"And you don't?" Kurt smirked.

"Well you're my piece of meat" Blaine answered slightly patting Kurt's round bottom.

"Did Puck talk to you today?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it was awkward. People have been saying that we want to have a threesome with him. He smelled good though" Blaine remarked.

Kurt and Blaine burst into a fit of awkward laughter when suddenly Chandler, Mercedes and Rachel come out of the cafeteria.

"Lunch is almost over. What the hell have you two been doing out here?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing" Kurt piped.

"See you in Glee?" Blaine asked.

"Of course" Kurt answered; leaning in for a quick kiss.

Blaine saw Chandler eyeing Kurt's lips and took advantage of that. Blaine dipped Kurt and attacked his mouth passionately. He stuck his tongue into Kurt's mouth in a jealous rage. Kurt flailed his arms about for a few seconds but melted into the wonderful taste of Blaine's tongue. Rachel quickly smacked Blaine's shoulder to cease the kiss.

"Do you want to be thrown in the dumpster?" Rachel asked, "if any of the jocks saw that; that would be the end of your lives!"

"At least I died kissing the one I love" Blaine winked.

Kurt just fanned himself from the intense kiss. His eyes welled up and his lips swollen. He turned to Chandler, "shall we?"

Chandler nodded and began to walk. Kurt turned around to follow him but not before he yelped because Blaine thought it would be funny to slap his ass as he walked away.

"See you later babe" Blaine yelled.

It was Mercedes turn to smack Blaine.

"Ow! Will you two stop hitting me?" Blaine whined.

"What are you up to?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing" Blaine answered.

"Are you jealous?" Rachel gasped.

"No I'm not. I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend" Blaine shrugged.

"In front of the new GAY kid?" Mercedes asked.

"You're like a little jealous puppy; marking your territory" Rachel laughed.

"I'm not taking this abuse anymore. I'm going to go find a granola bar or something cuz I haven't had lunch yet" Blaine waved as he walked away.

"You can run but you can't hide from the truth" Mercedes and Rachel yelled.

"So Blaine seems nice" Chandler mentioned.

"He is amazing. He's romantic, good-looking, and muscular, not as fashion forward as me but that's ok, great kisser, comforting, honest, loyal, understanding…" Kurt trailed off.

"I get it! He's superboyfriend!" Chandler interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Would you ever go out with someone who isn't muscular and fashion forward? And potentially not as good-looking?" Chandler asked.

"I'm not superficial Chandler. It's just an amazing bonus to be those things. I think personality and chemistry should be the top of the list always." Kurt answered.

"Would you ever go out with me?" Chandler whispered.

Kurt burst out into laughter but stopped when he saw Chandler's straight face, "Oh, umm I have a boyfriend as you can clearly see. And I don't know you enough yet to know if I like you more than a friend."

"That's understandable" Chandler said with a smile, "if things go downhill with Blaine, you and I get to know each other more, then I could be the one kissing you in the hallways."

"Ok?" Kurt said laughing nervously as they walked in to their next classroom.

When the bell for the end of school went off, Blaine ran right for Kurt's locker. As he approached, he already saw the familiar figure of the new kid.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom quickly" Kurt told Chandler not realizing Blaine was right behind him.

"I'll miss you" Chandler said.

"Goof! I swear one of these days Blaine is going to hear you and shoot you in the head" Kurt walked away.

Chandler smiled at Kurt and looked back towards the locker. Blaine stood right in front of him with the deadliest glare he has ever seen.

"Back off! He's mine. He is not yours to take. And if you don't understand that? I BOX" Blaine growled.

"We will have to see about that preppy boy" Chandler answered.

"What is your problem?" Blaine asked.

"You and Kurt are not meant for each other. You are two very different peas in a pod. He's glamorous and you like getting sweaty. He dresses amazingly and you kind of look like an overgrown toddler. He deserves to be with someone who at least has some common ground with him. You are the Alpha Gay! Don't waste your time on us Beta Gays" Chandler explained.

"Oh trust me, Kurt loves getting sweaty with me" Blaine smirked.

"You are nothing but a typical egotistic teenage boy. You are so conceited because you have muscles and abs and have wonderful cheekbones. How do you think that makes Kurt feel when everywhere you two go, people ask why someone as attractive as you is settling for an acquired beauty like Kurt?" Chandler asked.

"I'm only going to say this one more time! Back off my man because if you don't, you're scrawny ass is in for a world of hurt" Blaine threatened.

Kurt suddenly arrives with a smile on his face, "Hey, why does it feel very tense right now?"

Chandler smiled, "we were just talking about how ALL is fair in LOVE and WAR" finishing that sentence with a glare at Blaine.

Blaine growled back, "then this means WAR" as he grabbed Kurt by the hand and dragged him out to the parking lot.

"I'm not quite sure what is going on!"Kurt yelped.

NOTE: i couldn't resist it. i had to expand the chandler story more. i think ryan murphy didn't want to expand on the story so i did it for him. except the way Kurt and Chandler meet in this one is totally different. tell me what you guys thinK! reviews please! i want to make another smut chapter too. or i could start a new fic that's just chapter after chapter of Klaine sexcapades. what do you guys think?


	9. Cleaning Out My Closet

A/N: second update for the week. i wanted to make it fair and even that kurt isn't the only one worth falling in love with. Blaine deserves an admirer too. please please please review. they always make me happy.

Disclaimer: i own none of the glee characters in this fic.

CHAPTER 9

Kurt had decided to hang out at Chandler's house after school today because Blaine wanted to do his history essay and Kurt knew better than to be in Blaine's way when he studies.

"What are you doing tomorrow after school?" Chandler asked.

"Blaine is coming over to watch a Disney marathon with me and we just hang out; as usual" Kurt answered with a smile.

"Oh? That's weird. I saw him talking to some guy after Biology and it sounded like they were meeting up after school?" Chandler replied.

"Lemme check that" Kurt answered quickly grabbing his phone.

_-Hello_

_-Hey Blaine_

_-Hey babe! What's up?_

_-Just wanted to know if we're still on for our marathon tomorrow?_

_-Oh I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry; I made plans to tutor Chris._

_-I'm sorry; and Chris is?_

_-Didn't I mention? He's my lab partner and he needs some help with biology_

_-And is Chris gay?_

_-hahaha is someone being jealous? He is very straight but my gaydar goes crazy every time we talk though._

_-oh so he's a total closet case? That's not attractive at all._

_-Just remember that I love you and that I would never do anything to hurt you. I have to deal with Chandler's inappropriate crush too don't I?_

_-sigh Fine then. I guess I'll hang out with Chandler tomorrow._

_-I love you babe_

_-Yeah yeah_

Kurt puts his phone down and grunts loudly.

"Was I right?" Chandler asked with a smile.

"Why am I so bothered by this? I mean "Chris" is allegedly straight. Nothing can ever happen between them but what if he's the curious kind and all he needs is Blaine's gentlemanly charm?" Kurt ranted.

"A relationship without trust is not worth being called a relationship to begin with" Chandler commented.

"Interesting notion; why haven't I heard anything about your boyfriend?" Kurt asked.

"Well that's cuz we broke up two days ago" Chandler explained, "he doesn't believe in long distance relationships."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I know what you mean though; Blaine and I went through a long distance phase. He was in Westerville and me here in Lima. But he transferred schools to be with me. It was so romantic. He's one-of-a-kind" Kurt drifted off dreamily.

"As much as I enjoy listening to you drool over your boyfriend, let's just hang out" Chandler said as he grabbed the remote to his flat screen TV.

**Kurt Hummel **and **Chandler Kiehl are now friends**

**Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry like this**

**Blaine Anderson **missing Kurt deeply

**Kurt Hummel **don't you dare pin the blame on me **Blaine Anderson**, you're the monster who screams at anything that disturbs you when you study.

**Blaine Anderson **I had a calculus midterm and you were belting out the notes of My Man on your iPod.

**Rachel Berry **you screamed at my best gay? And while he serenaded you with such a beautiful song at that?

**Mercedes Jones** that's messed up.

**Artie Abrams **truth!

**Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, and 12 others like this**

**Wes Montgomery **whoa whoa whoa, leave Blaine alone guys

**Blaine Anderson **thank God. RECRUITS!

**David Thompson **we got your back Blainers. It's not his fault he's completely neurotic guys! And you all from New Directions can't honestly say Kurt is completely low key either.

**Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, Thad Harwood, and 20 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel **you mock me SIR

**Thad Harwood **that's strike one Kurt

**Santana Lopez **don't threaten Porcelain!

**Wes Montgomery **he'll do what he wants!

**Kurt Hummel **don't even think about it Wes. She's crazy

**Blaine Anderson **tis true; tis true

**Kurt Hummel **shouldn't you be studying?

**Blaine Anderson **I missed you. And I saw you became friends with Chandler online.

**Kurt Hummel **does it matter? Why don't you become friends with Chris online!

**Rachel Berry **CHRIS? CHRIS THOMPSON? HE'S GAY?

**Blaine Anderson **no he's not; Kurt's just being ridiculously cute and jealous.

**Mercedes Jones **he can't be the only one in the relationship with a tendency of jealousy.

**Kurt Hummel **what are you talking about? Blaine? Are you jealous of Chandler?

**Blaine Anderson **I'm not going to have this conversation online for everyone to see Kurt.

**Chandler Kiehl **hi Blaine, Kurt makes the best popcorn.

**Blaine Anderson **it tastes better when I eat the popcorn off his belly button

**Santana Lopez **WANKY ;)

**Chandler Kiehl **sounds like fun. Maybe we should try that

**Kurt Hummel **OMG I can't believe you just said that Blaine. And no Chandler we totally should not.

**Rachel Berry **Chandler! You will do no such thing with my best gay!

**Blaine Anderson **He's not your best GAY!

**Chandler Kiehl **you should really go back to studying Blaine!

**Blaine Anderson **I don't take orders from anyone

**Kurt Hummel **you did last week :D

**Santana Lopez **WANKY ;)

**Finn Hudson **this is a whole new side of my brother that I wish I could have never seen.

**Blaine Anderson **the baby penguin is dead Finn

**Kurt Hummel Blaine Anderson, **if you refuse to go offline right now, I will be at your doorstep faster than Mimi goes through her stash.

**Blaine Anderson **Cool, I'll be waiting

**Santana Lopez **WANKY ;)

As Blaine awaited Kurt's arrival, he changed into some looser and more comfortable clothes. Blaine ran down so fast when the doorbell rang; only to find Chris Thompson at his doorstep. Chris was a beautiful work of art. He was 5'10", blonde shaggy hair with a nice tan and well defined muscles. There he stood on Blaine's porch with a white tank top and blue jeans with rips in the knees. Blaine was practically salivating.

"Hey Blaine" Chris smiled.

"Hey? I thought we were meeting up tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"I know. I just wanted to umm ask some advice" Chris answered nervously.

"Oh! Please, come in" Blaine gestured.

Chris walked into the Anderson home and walked towards the empty couch.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Chris mentioned.

"Not sure yet hahaha" Blaine joked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'M GAY" Chris blurted out.

"Oh" Blaine managed to squeak out, "I don't know what to say"

"Tell me that it's not just a phase. That it's ok to be gay. That I'm not an outcast, and that it's not immoral to be what I am" Chris ranted.

"I'm flattered that you told me Chris but if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to tell me?" Blaine asked.

"Because I think I love you" Chris answered seconds after the door swung open.

"Well isn't this a surprise" Kurt hollered from the door.

Chris stood up and reached his hand out to Kurt, "Kurt Hummel right? I'm Chris Thompson."

Kurt shook his hand weakly, "Oh I know all about the infamous lab partner. So how long have you two been secretly involved" he finished with a pained smile.

Blaine quickly got up off the couch and approached Kurt, "Babe, remember what I said. I would never do anything to hurt you. As far as I knew, Chris was straight."

"This is completely my fault Kurt. I came over to pour myself out to Blaine and I totally forgot that he had a boyfriend" Chris explained.

"Has" Blaine corrected Chris.

"You sure about that?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Let's not do this again Kurt" Blaine piped.

"You're right, if you have to deal with Chandler's inappropriate crush, I should suck it up and deal with Chris'." Kurt replied.

"So does that mean you can still tutor me? Because I really need all the help I can get" Chris asked.

"Of course" Blaine answered.

"Cool. I'll get out of your guys' way" Chris started to walk away, "nice to meet you Kurt"

"The pleasure is all mine" Kurt managed to yell out.

Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist, "shall we take this to the likes of the bedroom?"

Kurt frowned and released himself from Blaine's arms, "umm I'm kind of tired. Can we reschedule? I should just get some sleep"

Blaine lost his smile as he realized Kurt was playing the victim, "Babe, I'm sorry but I really didn't do anything."

"It's not you Blaine. It's me, I am so angry that I don't look like the type of boyfriend you would love to show off" Kurt whispered.

"Babe, I love you no matter what" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt ran outside quickly from the contact and raced his way home.

To: Kurtsie

From: Blaine

Babe?

16 missed calls

To: Kurtsie

From: Blaine

I'll be waiting right here when you feel like talking

5 missed calls

To: Blainers

From: Kurt

Please come to my room tonight. We need to talk

NOTE: awe poor Kurt. his insecurities got the best of him. i love Chris though. he's my OC and he is totally smokin hahhaha


	10. Somewhere Only We Know

A/N: hello my lovely readers. here is chapter 10 and what an emotional chapter it is. i am proud of this chapter because of the kurt and blaine monologues. i don't want to get into it too much. enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: i own none of the songs mentioned or the characters in this fic

CHAPTER 10

Blaine now stood in front of the Hummel residence front door; his palms sweating heavily. He thought to himself _if I go in, there is a chance I might leave as a single man. If I stay out here, he can't break up with me. Stop being an idiot! Just walk in and talk to him. Oh God I don't wanna break up_. Blaine finally found the courage to knock on the door. A tall boy towered over Blaine as the door was opened. Blaine stared blankly at Finn as Finn stared back at Blaine while eating a sandwich; peanut butter and jelly from the looks of it.

"Hey bro" Finn mumbled with food in his mouth.

"Hey Finn" Blaine responded, "is Kurt around?"

"Come to think about it, I don't know" Finn answered while looking up at Kurt's room.

"Mind if I check?" Blaine asked.

"He would probably be happier if you did than me" Finn shrugged.

Blaine chuckled nervously, "that's what I'm hoping."

Finn lightly patted him on his shoulder as Blaine made his way into the house. Blaine waved over to Carole in the kitchen and greeted Burt who was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game. Blaine reached Kurt's door and knocked lightly. When there was no response, he knocked again; louder this time.

"Come in" Kurt answered from the other side.

Blaine entered his boyfriend's room with his palms soaked. He sees Kurt sitting on his vanity with a piece of paper in front of him. Kurt turns around and meets Blaine's gaze, "Hi, have a seat" Kurt gestures toward the bed.

Blaine sits on Kurt's bed as he watches Kurt turn his body towards him, "So what's up?"

"I owe you an apology… and an explanation and as well as a confession" Kurt gasped.

"Oh?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, first I want to say that Chandler has been making a lot of passes at me lately and I have been turning a blind eye to them because I didn't think it was a big deal. He flirts with me and makes future plans about what he would do with me 'when' we would break up. I just feel like I should tell you that. Secondly, I want to explain my behaviour. It has nothing to do with you, I am just so jealous. I hate the idea of another boy having feelings for you and I just can't stand it. I hate that you were going to spend time with him instead of me. I hate that he had the nerve to tell you he is in love with you while knowing you have a boyfriend. Thirdly, I want to apologize for acting the way I did. Chris must be a great guy and I acted like a grade A bitch. I'm going to personally apologize to him tomorrow and I'm apologizing to you now. I shouldn't have dodged your calls and texts either. I am just so insecure when it comes to you. I feel like I am just a consolation prize to you because you are so damn gorgeous. You are muscular and your features are dashing. You have a great voice and your smart, gentlemanly, you play sports and you care about other people. I don't deserve you and I think you should date someone who is more in your league; someone like Chris, a fellow Alpha gay" tears start to fall down Kurt's cheek, "we both know that the reason you even hung around me was to protect me from Karofsky and now that he's gone, there probably isn't a reason to stay. So I'm giving you a chance to back out and be free. To be with someone you might actually be attracted to and no have to settle for a drama queen who won't let you wear whatever you want."

Blaine, now in tears started to speak, "I am hurt, Kurt. We have been together for almost two years now and you still know nothing about me. I don't care that I'm some sort of 'Alpha Gay'. I care about you. I can't believe that you would even think of yourself as a consolation prize. You should never feel insecure around me. If anything, it should be the other way around. You have amazing talent, you are stunningly beautiful, and you're sense of style is incomparable. There is no reason for you to feel like you don't deserve me. On the other hand, all I have is singing, I don't have your sense of style, and I don't like my bushy fro." Blaine chuckles a little, "you expect me to break up with you because some new guy with muscles and plays sports comes in and tells me he loves me? I don't even expect you to do that if someone with impeccable taste comes along. I trusted you whole-heartedly with Chandler even though I knew he was trying to get you. But, you couldn't even trust me with Chris? When we got together I learned about a whole new world that is Kurt Hummel and I accept you for all those qualities; good and bad. I knew from the minute you sang Blackbird that I would never say goodbye to you. And you told me when I sang Somewhere Only We Know that you would never say goodbye to me. Times are getting rough for us and we have two choices, do we bail out or do we stick this through. I want to fight Kurt; I want us to come out stronger in the end. I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and I will never let you go or love any other man the same way as I love you" Blaine ended clutching Kurt's hand.

Kurt remained silent for a while, not looking into Blaine's eyes, "I am just so ashamed of how I've been acting. Can you ever really forgive me?"

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and cupped Kurt's cheek, "I made out with Rachel, Sebastian and I forced sex on you when I was drunk! I'm sure a little jealousy is something I can forgive"

Kurt smiled, "even though I slept in Cooper's bed with him?"

Blaine smirked, "you're not getting past that one too easily. You are gonna have to work that off. You need to make it up to me so you will be my personal slave till I say it's been paid off."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and whispered, "I'm so sorry and I promise to apologize to Chris tomorrow."

Blaine smiled genuinely and kissed Kurt chastely, "Let's go out"

Kurt gave Blaine a confused look, "where?"

"I have an idea! Let's tell the New Directions to meet at the Lima Bean and at the same time, tell the Warblers too." Blaine giggled.

"You wanna mash both glee clubs in one roof? Won't the universe implode or something?" Kurt laughed.

"Only one way to find out" Blaine said as he pulled out his phone, "you text the New Directions and I'll text the Warblers"

From: Queen Hummel

To: New Directions

This is a mass text from your Prom Queen, come to the Lima Bean Coffee shop right this instant. Drop whatever you are doing and come here. This is a royal decree.

From: Blainers

To: The Warblers

Hey guys, all of you need to come to the coffee shop now; pretty important.

In a few seconds, both boys received a flood of messages from their friends.

From: Mercedes

To: Kurtsie

You got it boo. I'm on my way

From: Barbra Berry

To: Best Gay

I'm on my way now.

From: Finn

To: Kurt

Are you still up there with Blaine? Can we take just one car?

From: Satana

To: Teen Gay

This better be worth it Hummel. Britts and I are on our way now.

From: Artie

To: Kurt

I got Sam, Puck, Mike, Rory, and Joe at my place. We'll be on our way now.

From: Queen Fabray

To: Queen Hummel

Nice touch on the message. Count me in

From: Sugar

To: Gay Kid

I don't know how you got my number but I'll be there.

Kurt giggled at all of the replies he received. He looked to Blaine and read the Warblers' texts too.

From: Wes

To: Blainers

Team WeVid will be there for sure.

From: Nick

To: Blainers

This better be good Blaine, I was just making out with Jeff. We'll be there soon.

From: Thad

To: Blainers

No harm in getting a warm cup of Joe. I'll be there.

From: Trent

To: Blainers

I'll gather up the rest of them and we'll go together. See you then.

Blaine laughed the most at Nick's text. Kurt quickly got off the bed and into his walk-in closet to find an outfit.

Blaine opened the door to yell out at Finn, "Finn, we're leaving in two minutes"

Finn yelled back, "Roger that!"

As Blaine re-entered the room, he is greeted by the sight of Kurt stripping off his garments, "Well hello there sexy"

Kurt giggled as he began to put on his tight jeans, "hello to you too, you wanna help me out?"

Blaine slowly walked toward his half-naked boyfriend, "I never wanna help dress you. But undressing you is a whole other story"

Kurt finally buttoning his jeans looks at Blaine, "can we not? We have to leave soon"

Blaine slowly took his shirt off, "we have all the time in the world"

Kurt's eyes dilate as he takes in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend's body. Blaine unbuttons his jeans and steps out of them.

"You want me out of these boxers?" Blaine moved his eyebrows up and down.

"I want you to be clothed so we can go" Kurt said while he blushed.

Blaine stuck both thumbs in his garters and slowly slid the garment down. Kurt could see the bare shaven skin of his boyfriend and fought the urge to grab him.

Blaine lowered his boxers just enough to display half of his now semi-erect cock, "you sure you don't want me to keep going?"

Kurt smiled and lowered himself in front of Blaine. He tugs Blaine boxers off and hastily takes Blaine's manhood in his mouth. Blaine moans at the feeling of Kurt's warm lips on his dick. Kurt starts to deep throat Blaine; taking every inch of Blaine's nine inch monster.

"Oh my God Kurt" Blaine whimpered.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's tool with a loud pop and looked up towards his boyfriend, "you like that baby?"

Blaine gave Kurt his trademark goofy grin, "I love it baby"

Kurt continued his attack on Blaine's piece while Blaine moaned and groaned loudly.

"Slow down babe, I'm gonna –" that is all Blaine could say before the high of his orgasm overtook him and numbed his body completely.

Kurt shoved Blaine's dick deep into his throat as he heard Blaine scream in pleasure. Kurt swallowed every rope of Blaine's man juice while Blaine continued to moan in pleasure.

As Blaine slowly came back down from his post-orgasm high, Kurt got up and continued dressing again, "now that you have had your release, can we go now?"

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriends comment, "you are so gonna my foot in between your legs at the coffee shop"

A knock came on the door and Blaine quickly got dressed. Finn walked in and looked between both boys, "did you guys-"

"NO" Kurt and Blaine yelled in unison.

"Whatever! Can we go?" Finn asked.

"Yes, shall we?" Kurt glared at Blaine.

Blaine gestured to go outside of the room, "after you beautiful."

Kurt walked toward Blaine and gave him a chaste kiss, "what a gentleman"

"That's gross guys. Come on, let's go!" Finn bellowed.

The three boys quickly ran down the stairs and out the door. Finn and Kurt yelled for their parents to hear that they were leaving. The boys had decided to take Kurt's Navigator to the Lima Bean and off they went.

Kurt and Blaine had plugged in Blaine's iPod which meant the two teens were singing along to every top 40 song by Katy Perry and Pink that came up. Finn simply sat at the back and endured the torture.

When the boys arrive at the Lima Bean, they immediately saw their friends outside in a large group; standing in the middle of the parking lot.

As Kurt and Blaine get off the car and approach their friends, they are greeted by hostile screaming.

"It's about time you guys got here" Rachel shrieked.

"Yeah, did you have to give Hobbit head Hummel?" Santana asked.

Blaine and Kurt blushed at the question and everyone noticed.

"Oh my God" Wes and David yelled.

"That's our Blainers" Nick and Jeff continued.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mercedes asked Kurt, "I thought you weren't that kind of person"

"Oh please" Puck sneered, "these two practically mentally undress each other every day. You guys are shocked that they do shit?"

"Can we not talk about my brother and his boyfriend's….actions?" Finn interrupted.

"You live with him, you can't tell me you don't hear or see anything good" Santana asked.

"He said to stop guys" Kurt shrieked.

"Well they were shirtless when I walked into Kurt's room a while ago and I think I heard Blaine grunt really really loudly" Finn answered.

"Oh God" Blaine said as he face-palmed.

"Let's continue this discussion in the coffee house shall we?" Rachel mentioned as she gestured for everyone to follow her.

Kurt looked at Blaine with regret, "still think this is a good idea?"

Blaine merely chuckled in reply, "What's the worse they could talk about"

Kurt scoffed, "you obviously haven't been around Santana long enough"

NOTE: the next chapter is going to be fun as hell to write. klaine secrets galore. pm me or post on the reviews if you have a great secret i can use so that klaine will be extremely embarassed in front of their friends. please review cuz they make me happy


	11. Dirty Little Secrets

A/N: her it comes. a short filler chapter to give insight about the never before seen scenes in the klaine storyline. my take on it at least. next episode will hold some smut because i miss writing smut and also, if you guys review enough, i might have someone walk in on them depending on how many reviews, it will range from no big deal walk in to holy crap burt just walked in. please do review cuz they make me happy.

DISCLAIMER: i don't own any of the glee characters in this fic or the songs mentioned either. WOOOT NATIONALS TONIGHT

CHAPTER 11

The large group of teenagers entered the coffee house still laughing and giggling mischievously. All the boys started to move the tables around to make one large table for the group while all the girls and Kurt lined up to get coffee.

Once the girls rejoined the group, the madness continued.

"Let's start this off with a bang" Santana snickered, "Blaine, is Hummel a screamer?"

Everyone quickly quieted down and stared at Blaine. Blaine felt his race redden as he nods slowly. Everyone broke into cheers and applause at the confession and continued to drink coffee.

"Do we have to talk about Blaine and Kurt? This is disturbing me; I'm his BROTHER" Finn whined.

"Doesn't have to be Kurt and Blaine" Santana answered.

"But what stories can you contribute when your girlfriend is prude like a nun" Brittany mentioned.

Rachel gasped at the slam and glared at Brittany, "that is extremely rude"

"And yet extremely true" Finn mumbled but loud enough that everyone heard.

"How did this become about me and Finn? Can we talk about a different couple now?" Rachel blurted.

"Yeah, like Wes and David" Kurt commented.

Blaine almost had medium drip squirt out through his nose at that comment. "Yeah, when are you guys gonna admit your secret love for each other; Time to drop the B in bromance."

"Don't expect that anytime soon. These two are too scared and oblivious" Jeff joked.

"Like you two are any better?" Kurt pointed out.

"We make a hell of a hotter gay couple than you and that toddler dressing hobbit you call a boyfriend" Nick kidded.

"I don't dress like a toddler" Blaine defended himself, then looking to Kurt, "do I?"

"A sexy toddler" Kurt smiled and kissed him chastely.

"Isn't that pedophilia?" Rachel shrieked.

Kurt shrieked causing the others to turn and stare at him, "sorry, I thought I saw a spider guess not" Kurt explained but leaving an angry glare at Blaine.

"I think I caught a hug snake or worm" Blaine whispered.

"Get your foot out of the crotch Blaine" Kurt grumbled.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Blaine smiled innocently.

"Not in front of all these people" Kurt whispered.

"What are you two whispering over there?" Mercedes yelled.

"Noth-ing" Kurt squeaked as Blaine continued to rub his foot on Kurt's crotch.

"Anyway, Mercedes" Kurt continued while looking at Mercedes, "what amazing things can Sam do with his trouty mouth?"

"Oh I wanna hear this" Santana laughed.

"I refuse to answer these personal questions. And you guys shouldn't be forcing Blaine either" Mercedes ranted.

"Wow! The Rosary Rattlers really got you didn't they" Nick joked.

"It's God Squad" Sam yelled.

"Let's move on to someone fun" Tina piped.

"Someone like you perhaps?" Finn asked.

"You're always going on and on about the rumour about Asian guys? What rumour?" Brittany asked.

"I can vouch that it isn't true" David mused while Wes, Mike and Blaine beamed proudly.

"Wait what? Why are you smiling? And don't tell me you guys aren't gay David, that was pretty much the gayest thing I have ever heard" Puck mentioned.

"Blaine is part Filipino" Kurt explained receiving oohs and aahhs from his friends.

"What's the rumour? I'm confused. Not like Kurt and Blaine confused. I mean like, real confused." Brittany explained after looking at Santana.

"Oh sweety, Kurt and Blaine are the farthest thing from confused" Jeff joked.

Suddenly, a loud smack is heard and everyone turned to see Blaine swaying his hand from side to side in pain.

"What is going on with you two?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine just needs some discipline from time to time" Kurt glared at Blaine whose foot is still rubbing against his crotch.

"I for one like the discipline if it is coming from you gorgeous" Blaine answered with a cheeky grin.

"Wanky!" Santana interrupted.

"I have an idea" Nick screamed and got everyone to look over to him, "let's go around the table and embarrass the hell out of these two. Stories, secrets, whatever you got."

"Sounds like fun to me" Santana mused.

"Blaine is as smooth as a baby. Hobbit shaves his entire body pretty much, I think Prom Queen likes her man smooth" Puck started.

"And you're calling us gay?" Wes interrupted.

"Anyway, I remember prom night" Rachel started, "after that night Finn and I went to his room to find a place for his crown and we heard thumping noises from the upstairs bedroom; sounded like a head board bumping into the wall to me."

"Why are you guys doing this?" Kurt asked with reddened cheeks.

"Come on babe, it's fun" Blaine smiled.

"Speaking of fun, remember when Blaine first met Kurt?" Wes spoke up.

"No!" Blaine yelled.

"Being his roommate at the time, yes I definitely do" Thad mentioned.

"Ok, I think it's time to go Kurt" Blaine stood up.

"No, I wanna hear this. I haven't heard your side of the spectrum" Kurt smiled and looked at Thad, "spill!"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you me up with Blaine, Wes and David after the impromptu _Teenage Dream _performance. When he got to the room that night, Blaine was undergoing a dry spell that week; he was in need of 'something'" Thad explained.

"Ok? And?" Rachel asked.

"Well Blaine is a teenage boy. And he and Kurt technically weren't friends yet at the time. So when Blaine found out that Kurt was openly gay, he was beaming that night" Wes took over, "He kept going on about how he looked right into that guy's eyes when he sang the lyrics 'let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans'."

"I knew I wasn't imagining things" Kurt exclaimed.

"You weren't" David started, "and there's more. Blaine kept going on and on about how great your outfit looked and all he could think about was slowly peeling off every layer. He said that he loved those pink lips and he could feel gravity pulling him towards them. He said that you had the silkiest milkiest skin he had ever seen."

"You were lusting over me? And you took forever to tell me?" Kurt smacked Blaine.

"Are you telling him you would have given it up had he told you?" Tina asked.

"No" Kurt answered hesitantly.

"Slut" Rachel piped.

"Prude" Kurt replied.

"Anyway" Thad interrupted, "that night, Blaine got very detailed about his intentions. He wondered what Kurt would look like naked and how he would happily slap Kurt across the face with his throbbing manhood."

"I never said that" Blaine yelled with a stutter.

"This is verbatim Blaine and you know it" Thad answered.

"Anyway, it was late and we knew Thad and Blaine would be asleep; or at least we thought they would be" Nick continued, "When Jeff and I came in, we heard moaning sounds. At first we thought Thad and Blaine were just being stupid, but the noise got louder. We thought maybe Blaine converted Thad, but that wasn't it either. We saw Blaine moaning your name and beating himself off that night. It was epic"

"You used me as a masturbatory fantasy?" Kurt squeaked.

Blaine blushed and stared at his lap to keep from making eye contact with Kurt.

"That's normal though" Puck defended, "are you telling me you never beated off to Blaine before you guys started doing it?"

"There was the one night" Finn exclaimed.

"You stay quiet Finn" Kurt glared.

"I came into Kurt's room and I saw him shirtless on his bed and his hair was ruffled. I heard noises coming from his room that night that's why I checked. Come to think of it, I did see a lot of tissues on the bed side table and a jar of Vaseline too" Finn finished.

"Oh my God" Kurt groaned.

Blaine beamed at the noise his boyfriend made and Nick noticed immediately, "Don't get too excited tiger. We all know what happens next"

"It's getting late guys, we have class tomorrow" Mercedes cautioned.

"Fine but we need to have another rager and continue this fun. Maybe even have too much fun" Jeff mentioned.

"It's decided. Next party will be at my place" Kurt piped.

"We should probably start heading out though" Wes said.

The teens began to put on their coats and say their goodbyes. Everyone got in the same cars they took to get there and began their drive home. Kurt and Blaine and Finn took Kurt's Navigator and drove together in silence.

"Are you angry cuz I told everyone that you beated off to Blaine?" Finn asked.

"Not now Finn" Kurt grumbled.

"We are definitely not doing this again" Blaine groaned.


	12. Chains and Whips Excite Me

A/N: hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. it wasn't enough reviews so i kept the smut as is, no one walks in on them. check out my new story too though it's called True Love From True Hate. i put together best of both worlds, smug confident Blaine and Cheerio Bitch Kurt. Anywho, enjoy

Disclaimer: i own none of the glee characters in this fic

Chapter 12

The drive home was somewhat quiet; Blaine and Finn had been discussing the latest updates in the NBA playoffs while Kurt hummed Wicked songs in his head.

Blaine looked over to Kurt, "how bout I repay you that favor now?"

"Are you crazy? Finn is right back there!" Kurt grumbled.

"So let's not tell him, just be quiet about it" Blaine smirked.

"What's gotten into you? This is so not you" Kurt asked.

"Maybe I'm just feeling really hot for you. Is that wrong?" Blaine asked.

"When you're trying to do these things to me when someone's right there it is" Kurt answered.

"Don't you love the rush of adrenaline when you're worried that you're going to get caught?" Blaine smiled.

"You're an adrenaline junkie now?" Kurt asked.

"I'm a Kurt junkie" Blaine smirked.

Just then, Blaine reached out his hand and cupped Kurt's crotch and started massaging it, "I can just rub you all day."

"Stop it. If Finn finds out you are so screwed" Kurt warned.

"As long as it's you screwing me" Blaine answered as he continued rubbing his boyfriend's crotch.

"Kurt is everything ok? Your face is really red and you keep swerving to the right side of the road" Finn asked worriedly.

"Everything is just wonderful Finn. Nothing to worry about" Blaine reassured the tall boy with a large grin.

"Ok? Oh hell no, don't be doing that while you guys are driving. You could hurt us all and also I'm here. None of that gay sex stuff while I'm around. It's bad enough I have to hear Kurt's screams coming from his room when you visit. This is too much" Finn yelled.

"We're not doing anything Finn. We're just sitting here and enjoying the car ride home" Blaine answered with a straight face but still continuing his massage.

"Don't lie to me Blaine. If you guys are gonna do that at least let me take over so we don't die or something" Finn suggested.

"Sounds like a green light to me Kurt" Blaine smiled.

"No, we will wait till we get home" Kurt growled then slapped Blaine's wrist, "so stop it!"

"OWW! That hurt" Blaine mumbled.

Finn sat back and enjoyed the scenery and relished in the silence of cock blocking Blaine. As soon as Kurt parked inside the garage, Finn and Blaine leaped out of the car and into the house.

"Meet you upstairs in five babe" Blaine yelled.

"Watching basketball dude, don't get too loud" Finn also yelled.

Kurt just laughed and made his way into the house. Kurt set his keys on the key hook by the door and scolded Finn for putting his foot up on the coffee table.

"I'll come back down in a bit to start dinner since Mom and Dad are still in Washington" Kurt mentioned.

Finn simply nodded in reply as he stayed tuned in to his playoff game.

Kurt walked into his room and was greeted by a warm chaste kiss, "I love you" Blaine whispered.

"I love you too sweety but I don't think I can do this. I'm too tired" Kurt whined.

Blaine sighed, "ok, if you're too tired than I guess I can wait till you're up for it."

Kurt looked questioningly at his boyfriend's sudden halt of persistence, "that's it?"

"What's it?" Blaine asked now lying down.

"You're not going to try and rape me or something? I mean you were crazy in the car and now you're just ok with not doing anything?" Kurt asked.

"I know I was acting like some crazed sex addicted teen Kurt but I do still love and respect you. If you seriously say no, it's a no" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I have handcuffs" Kurt smiled.

"You WHAT?" Blaine asked wide-eyed.

"I bought four pairs" Kurt smiled as he went to his bed side drawer to grab them.

"And what do you propose we do with them?" Blaine asked still shocked at his boyfriend's sudden interest in kink.

"Well you still owe me and I would like to try being tied to the bed while you do things to me." Kurt explained.

"You want me to tie all four limbs to each bed post and then take advantage of you?" Blaine smiled.

"Are you up to the task? MASTER?" Kurt growled.

"Oh baby, you know I am; now strip" Blaine growled back.

Kurt quickly got up and tossed his clothes aside, layer by layer. Blaine hungrily kissed Kurt's neck and began sucking, leaving hickeys for everyone to see. Kurt groaned at the feel of Blaine's warm moist mouth on his skin.

"Did I tell you to stop stripping?" Blaine smacked Kurt's rear hard.

"oohhh no sir" Kurt whispered as he worked on taking his jeans off now.

Blaine quickly stripped off his garments as Kurt finally got his last article of clothing off. Then, Kurt lay down on the bed while Blaine quickly started cuffing him to the bedposts.

"You are in for a wild ride baby" Blaine smiled.

"Give it to me Blaine" Kurt said hurriedly.

Blaine started by taking Kurt into a deep kiss. The kiss was slow and intimate, it calmed both boys down. Kurt groaned when Blaine pulled away but smiled when Blaine started on his neck once again.

"Oh baby, I love it when you do that" Kurt moaned.

"I love it when you moan, my love" Blaine grunted.

Blaine trailed off to Kurt's chest and started working on Kurt's nipples. Blaine sucked on his right while his left hand played with Kurt's left nipple. The teasing went on for a while as Kurt repeatedly made sounds of pleasure, urging Blaine to go on.

"You are so hot. I don't wanna rush this at all" Blaine groaned while he slowly trailed down towards Kurt's throbbing tool.

"Please Blaine, take it in your mouth, it's aching for you" Kurt whined.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's cock by his hand and started pumping it slowly causing Kurt to moan loud and shift uncontrollably. Blaine then put his tongue on the base of Kurt's balls and licked all the way up back to the tip of Kurt's dick.

"Stop teasing and start sucking, sir, PLEASEE" Kurt begged.

"I like it when you beg me" Blaine smiled as he exhaled a warm breath on Kurt's inner thigh.

"Please suck me Blaine" Kurt began to thrash lightly as he stared to regret the handcuffs.

"Fine" Blaine said as he bobbed his head once on Kurt's manhood.

"Oh god yes" Kurt moaned, "keep going baby."

Blaine continued sucking for a few minutes, sometimes deep throating the entire thing.

"Babe, I'm getting close, we should fuck now" Kurt squealed.

"What a dirty mouth. I should stop sucking because of that" Blaine smiled.

"I'm sorry, please finger me" Kurt begged.

"Ok, one finger" Blaine said as he inserted one finger into Kurt's hole.

"Oh god yes, oh my god" Kurt yelled.

"Here comes another baby" Blaine warned as he inserted another finger.

"Keep going, please sir" Kurt whined as he spasmed uncontrollably.

"The last one before I put mine in, the third finger" Blaine said as he inserted his third finger.

"Oh my good god, this feels so good. Blaine I'm gonna cum if you don't insert your dick in soon" Kurt warned.

"Can't have that now can we?" Blaine smiled, "I just need a little lube on my dick, wanna give me a hand? Or a mouth perhaps" Blaine kneeled right in front of where Kurt's head was and lowered his cock into Kurt's hot wet mouth.

Kurt began to suck furiously and swirled his tongue all around Blaine's cock head.

"Oh Kurt I love it when you do that" Blaine groaned.

Kurt continued sucking furiously until Blaine started to shudder, "you should plug me before you cum too."

"Good idea" Blaine said as he positioned his penis right at Kurt's entrance.

Blaine slowly put it in which was greeted by a loud moan from his boyfriend.

"Oh God Blaine it's huge, it feels so good. It's been so long since we've done this. Oh god more, faster" Kurt yelled.

Blaine took those words of encouragement and began to drive into Kurt faster and deeper, "oh god baby you are so tight, it feels so good."

"Keep going baby, it feels so good I might just pop" Kurt squealed.

Blaine continued ramming his hard cock into Kurt's hole a few more times until he felt his knees go weak, "oh god babe I'm gonna -"

Kurt arched his back as he felt the sudden rush of ecstasy flood into his system, "Blaine I-"

Both boys screamed in passion together as Blaine released all of his juices into Kurt's tight hole while Kurt exploded onto his stomach. Blaine slowly pulled out and lay right next to his boyfriend, gasping for air.

"Holy shit that was amazing, I am so tired" Blaine commented.

"Babe, you wanna help me out" Kurt looked over.

Blaine kissed Kurt once more, Kurt moaned into the passionate kiss and opened his eyes to stare into Blaine's after they pulled away, "I love you so much Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"And I love you, Blaine William Anderson" Kurt replied.

Blaine quickly started on taking the handcuffs off. Kurt then stood up and walked into the bathroom to shower, "Are you gonna join me or what?"

Blaine beamed and leaped off the bed and into the shower.

Kurt giggled as Blaine embraced him from behind, "looking for round two already?"

"I think you still got me worn out from round one" Blaine chuckled.

The boys continued their shower with occasional chaste kisses dried off after the shower, got clothed and went down to cook dinner for the three boys.

As the two boys reach the bottom of the stairs, Finn looks up and smiles, "you just can't keep it down can you?"

Kurt's face turned beet red in an instant, "I'm going to umm the kitchen"

Blaine laughed out loud and followed Kurt, "thanks for ruining the moment Finn"

**Rachel Berry **I just got a text from Finn, apparently you and **Blaine Anderson** are consummating very loudly. That is so inconsiderate.

**Kurt Hummel** why on Facebook **Rachel Berry**? Why?

**Blaine Anderson liked this comment**

**Noah Puckerman **get some, hobbit.

**Santana Lopez **was Kurt the bottom

**Jeff Sterling **yes hahahhaha

**Nick Duval **he usually is

**Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans and 20 others like this.**

**Kurt Hummel **BLAINE!

**Wes Montgomery **whipped :D

**Santana Lopez **WANKY ;)


	13. Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know

A/N: i feel bad for taking so long. but i give you one of my proudest chapters. i love this chapter soo much because i put a lot of thought into it. well i love this chapter the most so far. i have the biggest cliffhanger for all of you at the end of this chapter. a lot of drama in this one and some comedic relief too. i apologize if some of them are OOC but i just wanted them to say the lines so sue me. (jk please dont :(

DISCLAIMER: i own none of the glee characters in this fic. the songs mentioned and performed in this fic are: The Pwer of Love by Celine Dion, I Honestly Love You by Olivia Newton John and Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know by The Nolans.

Chapter 13

It was Monday morning and Kurt promised to apologize to Chris today. Kurt and Blaine had been rehearsing all night on Sunday for this once in a lifetime event; Kurt didn't like apologizing much.

"There he is" Blaine mentioned as he pointed at the gorgeous toned body of the closeted teen.

"Alright, let's get this over with" Kurt huffed.

The two boys approached Chris' locker and Kurt softly tapped his shoulder.

Chris looked away from his locker and came face to face with a very uncomfortable looking Kurt, "can I help you gentlemen?"

"I would just like to uhm apologize for… being a bitch to uhh you. I know how hard it is when you are still just coming out so-" Kurt is quickly interrupted by Chris.

"SSHHHHH No one else knows and I'd like to keep it that way" Chris mentioned.

"Then why did you tell Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Cuz he's cute and I thought he and I could have a little fun" Chris winked at Blaine.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Well let's be honest, I look a lot hotter than this guy" Chris pointed at Kurt, "and you won't have to pretend that you find me attractive."

Kurt's eyes beamed at the arrogance this boy had. He quickly raised his index finger and held it up in front of Chris' face, "hookay you need to stop and back up a bit! First of all, I try to be a nice guy by apologizing for how I acted. Second of all, I don't like the way you look at and talk about MY BOYFRIEND." Kurt says as he links his arm with Blaine's, "I know a crazy Latina who hides razors in her hair and she hasn't cut anyone in a long time. So back off Glinda, in this story, Elphaba gets the man." Kurt finished his rant.

Blaine quickly turned to his boyfriend and cupped his cheek, "you are anything but a green angry bitter witch. You are as beautiful, even more so, than Glinda."

Chris loudly made a barfing sound and began to speak, "hate to break this touching moment, but I gotta get to class."

"Make sure you close the closet door when you leave for first period" Kurt said with his best bitch smirk.

"We're just gonna go" Blaine mumbled shyly as he followed after his boyfriend.

"What the hell was that guy thinking? I was trying to be nice and all of a sudden he just acts like the biggest prick in the world" Kurt grumbled.

"At least you tried to make things right. Your conscience is clean" Blaine smiled.

"After what we did on the weekend, I think my conscience is the only thing about me that is clean" Kurt grinned.

"Don't get me started; your pants are tight enough as it is. I'm trying to tame my hormones" Blaine whined.

Kurt just laughed and gave Blaine a chaste kiss, "Come on, let's go to class."

Later that afternoon, Kurt and Blaine walked into Glee club with their hands linked. Mr. Schuester smiled at the boys and gestured for them to take a seat.

"Hey guys, take a seat, I have an announcement to make" Mr. Schue said with a smile.

Kurt and Blaine walked up to the two vacant chairs in the back row and smiled at their friends as they sat down.

"New Directions has been graced by another new member, please welcome Mr. Chandler Kiehl" Mr. Schuester announced starting up a round of applause as Chandler entered the room.

Kurt immediately stopped clapping after seeing the deadliest glare Blaine was using, "Would you stop?"

"So you're allowed to throw a hissy fit but I'm not?" Blaine whined.

"He hasn't said anything yet" Kurt reasoned.

"Fellow Glee clubbers, I want to sing a song for all of you today and also to a special someone" Chandler smiled receiving oohhs and aahhs from everyone.

Everyone became silent as the lights dim and the piano starts to play a familiar tune

_Maybe I hang around here_

_A little more than I should_

_We both know I got somewhere else to go_

_But I got something to tell you_

_That I never thought I would_

_But I believe you really ought to know_

Rachel and Kurt beam in realisation to what the song was.

_I love you_

_I honestly love you_

Blaine scoffs loudly at the lyrics and continues to pout.

_You don't have to answer_

_I see it in your eyes_

_Maybe it was better left unsaid_

_This is pure and simple_

_And you should realize_

_That it's coming from my heart and not my head_

Chandler's eyes started to get misty as he looked straight into Kurt's eyes. The rest of the New Directions looking at Kurt in shock.

_I love you_

_I honestly love you_

_I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable_

_I'm not trying to make you anything at all_

_But this feeling doesn't come along everyday_

_And you shouldn't blow the chance_

_When you've got the chance to say_

"You're making me feel uncomfortable" Blaine remarked.

_I love you_

_I honestly love you_

_If we both were born_

_In another place and time_

_This moment might be ending in a kiss_

_But there you are with yours_

_And here I am with mine_

_So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this_

_I love you_

_I honestly love you_

_I honestly love you_

The entire group burst out into a fit of applause and whistling and cheering. They gave Chandler a standing ovation, well except for Blaine.

"Don't you think it's a little inappropriate to sing that song to my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"Well given the lyrics of the song I think the song choice is most fitting" Quinn rebutted.

"I'm just trying to express myself" Chandler answered with such faux innocence.

"To MY boyfriend" Blaine screamed.

"That's enough! Let's just continue on with this week's lesson" Mr. Schuester interrupted.

Chandler took his seat next to Joe and listened intently to the curly haired teacher.

"You're assignment this week is going to be epic, guys vs. girls again!" Mr. Schuester smiled, "let's see two groups, now!"

The boys grouped up in the left side of the room while the girls gathered at the right side. When Mr. Schue turned around, he saw Kurt and Chandler on the girls team.

"No, both of you move to the boys' team" Mr. Schue pointed.

Chandler and Kurt scoffed and walked on over to the boys side.

Blaine nudged Kurt in annoyance, "What the hell?"

"Will you please?" Kurt mumbled.

"Actually, I'll let you have this one chance. Kurt you can be in the girls' team" Mr. Schuester smiled.

"Great, now the girls are gonna win for sure; now that they have Queen Hummel on their team" Puck whined.

Kurt beams in joy and quickly runs over to the girl's side, receiving high fives from Mercedes, Rachel and most of the other glee girls.

"This lesson is about teamwork and the song you all will be singing is Celine Dion's The Power of Love." Mr. Schue explained.

The guys groaned while all the girls screamed in ecstasy.

"Leave this to me girls, I have this covered." Rachel obnoxiously stated.

"Excuse you? There are other voices in this group that can do Celine?" Mercedes commented.

"I think I should get the solo Rachel" Kurt piped.

"Kurt, as strong a balladeer as you are, we need to accept you limits" Rachel answered.

"I have accepted them. And Celine is within my limits." Kurt battled back.

"Does that mean we're gonna be human props?" Santana yelled.

"Stick with your Winehouse" Mercedes yelled.

"And YOU stick to the plate of dry ribs in your locker Ms. Piggy" Santana answered.

"Oh Hell to the Naw" Mercedes yelled as she lifted her fist.

"You wanna go? I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, you could feed the whole damn neighbourhood after I take you down" Santana screamed as Quinn, Brittany, Tina and Sugar hold her back.

"GIRLS! This lesson is about teamwork not fighting over solos" Mr. Schuester yelled.

"Exactly! Thank you Mr. Schue, so can we move on so I can practice the solo?" Rachel smiled.

"It is taking every inch of my body not to knock you out and sell you to Hitler's great great great great great grandchildren as one of the descendants of the Jewish escapees" Kurt grumbled.

"Kurt that's not cool. That's my girlfriend" Finn piped up.

"Yeah she's my jewbro. And she we used to make out and stuff" Puck grinned.

"First of all Noah, I'm a girl. Second of all, you missed your chance." Rachel smiled.

Finn nudged Puck, "What the hell man? Stop bringing that up"

"Can we go now? I'm feeling a little suffocated" Blaine complained.

"That tends to happen when height isn't on your side" Chandler joked.

Blaine gives Kurt a contained look, "Kurt, I'll be waiting at the car" as Blaine storms out of the choir room.

Mike looks at Chandler and explained, "He doesn't like it when you poke at his height."

"Ok, class dismissed. I can't wait to see your performances next week" Mr. Schue yelled.

As each member of the glee club leaves, Kurt meets with Blaine at his car.

"That was a little to Rachel Berry for you don't you think?" Kurt smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

Blaine quickly turned away from the kiss and looked deep into his eyes. Blaine's eyes starting to well over as he began to speak, "I defended you. You made little of yourself and I told you otherwise. Chris blatantly called you unattractive and I had none of it. You badmouthed Chris the moment he said something negative. 'Chandler'" Blaine said his name with such disgust, "sings a love song to you and I'm not allowed to say anything. He makes fun of me and you did not say or do anything about it. Is Chandler really worth it? If he is what you really want, go ahead. I won't stop you if I'm in the way of your happiness. Maybe Chris will appreciate me more" Blaine screams as he walks off.

Kurt quickly grabs Blaine's arm and twists Blaine around to face Kurt, "what are you saying? You want me to leave you for Chandler? You want ME to break it off? You're not getting away with this that easily Blaine William Anderson. If you wanna end this, man up and do it yourself." Kurt now broke into an uncontrollable sob, "Because I said that I would never say goodbye to you. And if that means nothing to you, then I guess it means nothing to me."

_Kurt: I've given you the best of my life_

_You know it's true, if I failed you then_

_God, how I tried_

_But I've been hearing stories_

_All over town_

_How you've been cheating_

_And putting me down_

_Oh, after all this time_

_Can I believe them?_

_'Coz I'm still in love with you_

_**Blaine: Oh love, don't let me be the last to know**_

_**If that is true, then tell me so**_

_**I wanna hear it come from you**_

_**(Ooh...)**_

_**(Yes I do)**_

_**Oh love, don't let me be the last to find**_

_**That you are gone, no longer mine**_

_**Don't let me be the last to know**_

_**Blaine:**__**You promised me if ever things went wrong**_

_**That you would be the first one**_

_**I'd hear it from**_

_**But when they tell me**_

_**You've got somebody new**_

_**I have to smile and say it isn't like you**_

_**Oh, but deep inside**_

_**You know I wonder**_

_**Oh, say it again, be true**_

_Kurt:_ _Oh love, don't let me be the last to know_

_If that is true, then tell me so_

_I wanna hear it come from you_

_(Ooh...)_

_(Yes I do)_

_Oh love, don't let me be the last to find_

_That you are gone, no longer mine_

_Don't let me be the last to know_

_Together: Ooh no_

_Don't let me be the last to know_

__Note: did the boys break up? should they? should we give Chris and Chandler a shot at the boys and see if Klaine are really meant to be? i'm mostly undecided at this point so please review or message me some ideas. if the 50th review is an idea i could use, i promise to weave it into my fic. if the 50th review is not an idea, then i'll use the 51st and so on. to complete my blackmail, i won't update the fic until i get 50 reviews bwahahaha i'm evil. Next chapter will also contain the performances. THANKS and REVIEW


	14. FYI

For Your Information

Hey guys, as promised I am keeping my chapter 14 hostage until I get 50 reviews bwahahahaha. I am already starting on chapter 15 and I promise I'm only doing the whole hostage thing until reviews get up to like 100 or something. So I now have 49 reviews. It only takes one more :D yes I'm being selfish but I just feel like being a jerk. BTW, I wrote my chapter 14 as super fluffy but my laptop ran out of batteries and I didn't get to save it so now I had to retype it but the boys took over so now it's kind of angsty. Anyway, hope to see one more review. Thanks for all the alerts though. You guys all rock


	15. I Love You I Do

A/N: as promised. here is the next installment. for those of you who believe that my story has deviated from Cooper, this chapter will bring us back. i don't wanna give away too much so i'll just end this thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who alerted and PM'd me. hold on to your box of tissues because this is going to be one angsty ride :D

PS: Don't hate me for what you are about to read

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the glee characters in this fic.

CHAPTER 14

It was the day of the big guys vs. girls competition and everyone was on edge. Kurt and Blaine hadn't talked since the big parking lot debacle.

Kurt was at his locker just freshening up before Mercedes approached him, "Can you believe Rachel is singing the solo?"

"Oh, I don't and I won't. I swear to Liza that I'm going to get that solo if it's the last thing I do" Kurt grumbled.

Just then, Blaine had walked by and smiled at Mercedes, "Hey cedes, see you at the big competition."

Mercedes nodded politely and looked back to Kurt, "so what's the deal? Are you guys broken up?"

"No, at least, I don't think so. We're just on the rocks right now and I sure as hell am not going to be the one to break it off" Kurt mumbled as he linked arms with Mercedes and walked to their first class.

That afternoon, Blaine had texted Kurt to meet him in the parking lot. Kurt opted to just go perform but he knew this would be important. Kurt walked out into the parking lot and saw Blaine standing by his Navigator.

"I sure hope this is important because we're about to mop the floor with you guys" Kurt joked.

Kurt felt as though all the colour in the world disappeared as Blaine approached him in tears, "what are we doing? It seems like all we've been doing lately is fighting."

Kurt cleared his throat, "is this where you decided to do this?"

"Stop it" Blaine choked.

"Is this the stage where you tear my heart out and wipe it across the floor" Kurt cried.

"Kurt don't" Blaine sobbed.

"Just do it, I'll stay silent long enough for you to get through your speech" Kurt said as he wiped his tears.

"I just think that maybe we should take a break from each other. If we are truly meant to be, we would still be together in the endgame. I think we should see other people for the moment" Blaine struggled to complete the last sentence.

"Are you done? Have you said all you wanted to say?" Kurt mumbled.

"I do love you Kurt. I love you so much that-" Blaine explained but was interrupted.

"Just stop, it hurts too much" Kurt said as he ran into his Navigator and drove his way home; never taking a glance to see his ex-boyfriend dropping to his knees in pain.

Kurt looked down as texts and missed calls flood into his phone, most of which are from Blaine but some are from the Glee girls. As he parked his car in front of their house, he ran straight to his room and locked the door. He stayed in his room for the rest of the night and ignored all the knocks on his door. Before he drifted off to sleep, his phone rang again and he just decided to pick it up but remain silent.

_KURT?_

…

_KURT? Are you there?_

…

_I can hear you breathing. What happened? Rachel is pissed and Blaine showed up to Glee in tears._

_Merce- Merc- *sob*_

_Oh boo, did you guys break up?_

_*sob*_

_Oh no. I'll explain everything to Rachel but Mr. Schuester is gonna wanna talk to you though._

…

_Just get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow_

_Thanks cedes_

_You're welcome white boy_

The next day, Kurt hadn't shown up for glee. In fact, Kurt hadn't left his bedroom at all. A knock came at the door and Kurt rose from his bed to open it. Kurt was shocked to see Chandler standing in his house.

"Hey, I heard about the break-up. I'm so sorry" Chandler said.

"Well I kind of don't wanna talk about it" Kurt whispered, his voice was hoarse from all the crying.

"Then let's go somewhere; just you and me. We'll make a day of it and you'll forget all about him" Chandler smiled.

"I don't see that happening but I guess so" Kurt smiled weakly.

As the two boys walk out into Chandler's jeep, Blaine stood three blocks away with a bouquet of flowers. At that moment, Blaine felt his chances of getting Kurt back slip away.

The next day, Blaine decided to skip school and take a special trip to Dalton. He needed his friends the most at this point in time. Blaine had texted them in advance that he would drop by and sure enough, Wevid and Niff were waiting for him at the parking lot.

"Hey Blainers" Nick smiled.

"Hey guys, I gotta problem" Blaine mumbled.

"Whoa who died?" Wes joked.

"Klaine" Blaine said as he broke down in tears.

After the boys brought their ex lead singer in for a cup of coffee, they all sat in the common room.

"Exactly what happened?" David mentioned.

"Let's not panic. This is fixable; depending on who broke it off, how and why?" Jeff rambled.

"I did, in the parking lot. I told him we should see other people" Blaine answered hesitantly, receiving looks of disbelief from his friends.

"You broke it off and yet you're the one moping?" Wes screamed.

"There was this guy who kept flirting with him and he did nothing to stop it. When some other gay guy came out to me, he was Kurtzilla" Blaine explained.

"So you broke up with Kurt because he was a jealous wreck and a hypocrite?" Nick summarized.

"Kind of, but not as harsh as you put it" Blaine answered.

"Well how you phrase the reason for why you broke up?" Jeff asked.

"I thought that he like Chandler more than me and that he was just with me out of obligation" Blaine responded.

Wes looked at David, "Can you hand me that newspaper?"

David reached for the paper and gave it to Wes. Wes grabbed it from David and quickly whacked Blaine on the head.

"Are you stupid?" Wes yelled.

"Why is this all my fault? Kurt should have stopped him from flirting with him" Blaine said.

"Let's look at it from a different perspective. Kurt is not the kind of person with as much obvious beauty as yourself. He doesn't have men knocking on his door every day for a date. He is not as good at detecting stuff like that because he is still pretty naïve. You both called him a baby penguin at one point. The moment he gets a compliment, he sees it as that; just a compliment." David ended.

"I never thought of it like that" Blaine whispered.

"Now go get him champ" Wes smiled as Blaine got up off the chair and hurried to his car.

"Text us the details" Jeff screamed.

That same day, Kurt was in the basement with the New Directions minus Blaine and Chandler. Kurt sat nervously as his friends remained silent, waiting for him to say something.

"So Blaine broke up with me" Kurt mumbled.

"Is that why you weren't at the performance?" Rachel shrieked.

"Is that really what's on your mind right now?" Mercedes barked.

"We're so sorry Kurt" Tina comforted him.

"How did this happen?" Sam asked.

"Well I guess Chandler singing that song to me was the last straw. Blaine couldn't handle Chandler hitting on me anymore" Kurt explained.

"And yet instead of taking it out on him, he broke up with you?" Santana clarified.

"More or less, he just said that he wanted to see other people. And I know for a fact that Blaine is probably gonna go out with Chris" Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

"Chris? The tall blonde dude?" Finn asked, "He's gay?"

"He's as flaming as the sun" Kurt grumbled.

"Well how could you let Chandler flirt with you while Blaine was around?" Mercedes asked.

"I honestly didn't think he was flirting with me. I'm not worth making a pass on. I thought he was joking around" Kurt explained.

"You are very good looking and definitely worth getting hit on" Rachel said, "but honesty is what you need now. You need to talk to Blaine."

"He's not gonna wanna see me. He just broke up with me" Kurt mumbled.

"We all saw him after you guys broke up. Trust us when we say, he wants to talk to you" Puck piped up.

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything" Kurt said in finality.

-ONE WEEK LATER-

"So I guess I can ask you out now right?" Chandler grinned.

"Chandler, I've told you before. I can only see you as a really good friend. I thank you so much for helping me through my break up but I don't wanna ruin our friendship" Kurt smiled.

"Fine, but I will get you someday" Chandler smiled as he walked away.

It had been days since Blaine and Kurt broke up. Kurt swooned through the halls whenever Blaine was close by because he felt like he wasn't strong enough to face Blaine yet. He was determined to talk to Blaine today until yesterday when he saw Blaine pinned against a locker in the boys change room with Chris smooching it up with him. Kurt felt devastated.

Kurt thought to himself _is that why he broke up with me? To be with Chris? I guess birds of the same feather do flock together._

Saturday morning was very boring at the Anderson household because Blaine wasn't used to hanging around the house on Saturdays. Cooper walked out into the hallway all dolled up and smiled at his brother as he passed by.

"ooh got a date do we?" Blaine smiled.

"Yup" Cooper smiled as he heard the doorbell ring, "that must be him now"

Blaine bolted toward the front door to greet his brother's suitor. Blaine opened the door and came face to face with Kurt.

"oh hey Kurt, umm can I help you with something?" Blaine smiled genuinely.

Before Kurt could answer, Cooper laid his hands on Blaine's shoulder, "he's my date bro"

"What?" Blaine screamed.

"I didn't want you to find out this way Blaine. I was going to tell you in school but your lips looked a little bit occupied" Kurt said.

Blaine reddened as Cooper looked at him, "good job bro, getting those rebounds quick"

"Well we should go" Kurt piped.

"Of course" Cooper smiled then looked to Blaine, "don't wait up!"

Blaine smiled painfully as he watched his brother open the door for Kurt and let the coiffed teen in his Navigator. Kurt waved Blaine goodbye as Cooper started pulling out of the driveway. The rest of the week consisted of Blaine seeing Kurt and Cooper share sweet couple moments while he was confined to fooling around in the dark with Chris. He never saw Kurt and Coop kiss but they just hugged each other all the time and tickled each other, it made Blaine miss Kurt.

Blaine thought to himself _if Chris really loves me, he'll come out and be with me in public. _Blaine approached Chris in the middle of the hallway and pulled Chris in for a kiss.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" Chris pulled away.

"Look Chris! If you really love me, come out and be with me" Blaine spoke up.

"Whoa what are you talking about? I'm no fag. Leave me alone man. Stop trying to convert straight guys like me into your Penis Lovers Club" Chris screamed as he walked away.

Blaine was devastated as he ran his hand through his hair. He turned around and met the gaze of a shocked Kurt. Blaine gave a weak smile and rushed the other way. Kurt quickly ran after Blaine and found him in one of the stalls in the men's washroom.

"Blaine?" Kurt spoke.

"Hey" Blaine answered, muffling his sobs.

"Oh sweety, come out here and talk to me" Kurt cooed.

"I'm ok, just go and have fun with Coop" Blaine answered.

"Is this about that? I thought you wanted us to see other people. I thought that's what you wanted. You sure got over me and jumped on Chris pretty easily" Kurt said, sounding hurt.

The bathroom stall opened and Blaine walked out with a shocked expression, "I was with Chris for sex. I was with him because I couldn't cope with the break up. It hurt everyday not to be with you. And how do you think it makes me feel when I see that there is someone out there that makes you happy other than me? How do you think I felt when I saw you leave your house, the day after we broke up, with Chandler?"

"Chandler was being a good friend by helping me cope. Sadly, the gay friend you decided to help you was really just helping himself. So why did you do it then? Why did you break up with me?" Kurt barked.

"Because I was scared" Blaine barked back.

"Scared of what? Commitment? Love? Trust?" Kurt answered.

"That you were settling for me and that you wanted Chandler. I broke up with you so you can be with Chandler and realize that I'm the one for you. I didn't think you would actually go out with him. I was scared that we were fighting constantly because you wanted to push me away. I was scared that you would end things completely" Blaine ended and broke into tears.

"How many times did I tell you that I would never say goodbye to you? I sound like a fricking broken record Blaine. You hurt me more than Karofsky ever did. I was hoping that you would take me in your arms that day and tell me that you would never leave me and that you loved me" Kurt now also in tears, "but instead…I….You…everything just….." Kurt fell to his knees in frustration.

"Getting over you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do" Kurt whispered.

"Are you?" Blaine asked.

"Am I what?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Are you over me?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt said as he leaned in to kiss Blaine.

Blaine leaned into Kurt but stopped halfway as the door to the bathroom swung open and Coach Sylvester walked in.

"Coach, this is the boy's bathroom" Blaine said as he leapt off the ground.

"I could tell you the same thing Boy George" Sue said looking at Blaine, "what did you do to Porcelain?"

"Nothing Coach, ummm may we help you?" Kurt asked as he wiped his tears.

"I got reports of screaming in the boy's bathroom. Now that I see that you two are fully clothed, I will return to my office and pretend this never happened" Sue said as she started to walk out, "the gel bottles say to use an amount the size of a quarter Anderson, not the size of Texas."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled awkwardly. Kurt is the first to break the silence, "So what now?"

"I want you back" Blaine answered sternly.

"I can't just break it off with Coop" Kurt mentioned.

"You've only been dating him for like a week?" Blaine answered.

"So fight for me!" Kurt smirked as he turned around and left the bathroom.

For the first time in three weeks, a smile crept back into Blaine's face as he thought to himself _so it's every Anderson for himself again eh? This time Coop has the prize and I'm the one looking from the outside in. Watch your back Cooper Anderson; I'm getting my man back._

As Kurt walked back into the lunchroom, he received a text from Blaine

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

Let the games begin. I will have you back in my arms again my love. If it's the last thing I do. I swear to Liza herself ;)

To: Blaine

From: Kurt

I'll be waiting at the finish line ;)


	16. Interventions

A/N: sorry it took so long but this is a rather lengthy chapter. i would like to thank i hate mosquitos for giving me this wonderful idea to weave into the fic. Blaine is kind of OOC in this chapter because he acts very smug but i love smug blaine. without further ado, enjoy my next installment.

DISCLAIMER: i own none of the glee characters mentioned in this fic.

CHAPTER 15

It was Saturday afternoon and Kurt decided to visit the Anderson home. Cooper answered the door and welcomed Kurt into the living room. Blaine looked out the window and saw Kurt step out of his vehicle.

Blaine smiled _phase 1_ he thought to himself as he grabbed a spray bottle. Blaine took his shirt off and sprayed himself with the water in the spray bottle. He then ran downstairs and acted shocked as he saw Kurt in the living room.

"Oh I'm sorry Coop, I didn't know we had company" Blaine acted innocent.

"I'm pretty sure Kurt has seen more than just that bro" Cooper smiled.

"Oh I don't feel very comfortable reminiscing about that stuff while I'm only clad in these silk basketball shorts" Blaine smiled and mouthed over to Kurt silently _commando_.

"Going out for a jog Blaine?" Kurt asked but made eye to chest contact while speaking to Blaine.

"Yep, gotta keep my body nice and toned" Blaine said as he rubbed his abs and chest seductively.

"Then get going" Cooper said as he practically pushed Blaine out the door.

Blaine smiled knowing he got Kurt to drool just a little bit. Inside the Anderson house, Cooper and Kurt were talking very seriously.

"I can't believe it" Cooper smiled.

"The plan actually worked" Kurt grinned.

"You knew that the only way Blaine was gonna fight for you is if you came back to the one person he was most jealous about" Cooper laughed.

"So when should we 'break-up' so that Blaine can be mine again?" Kurt asked.

"We can do it now?" Cooper said sternly.

"I want him to be like that more though. It was hot seeing him try to seduce me" Kurt blushed.

"Try? You were practically drooling" Cooper smacked Kurt playfully.

"Won't Blaine get angry when he finds out we were playing him?" Kurt asked with a worried expression.

"Probably, but he gets over things quickly so I should be fine" Cooper assured himself.

"What about me?" Kurt shrieked.

"I don't know. Suck him off or something" Cooper said receiving a painful smack.

Just then, Kurt's phone chimed as it received a text message.

To: Kurt

From: Blaine

It's getting lonely laying here on the grass all by myself. It's so hot and I'm sweating like crazy. I should send you a pic

Kurt giggled at the text and quickly showed it to Cooper.

"Wow my brother can be a real slut huh?" Cooper said with disbelief.

"Oh you have no idea" Kurt giggled as his phone chimed again as he received a picture message.

"What is it now?" Cooper groaned.

Kurt opened the file he received and it showed Blaine topless while flexing both his arms to reveal his bulging biceps.

"Oh my God!" Kurt gasped.

"What?" Cooper asked as he tried to look over Kurt's shoulder to see the pic.

"No! Blaine is such an exhibitionist" Kurt laughed, "I think I'm gonna go home now."

"Ok? See you later" Cooper waved.

Kurt stepped off the porch and walked over to his car when his phone rang.

_Hello?_

_*heavy breathing*_

_Nice! Who is this?_

_*heavy breathing*_

_Oh My God. Blaine that is so creepy_

_You love it. Don't lie_

_I lovED it._

_Still do_

_I'm on my way home and I'm driving. Is there anything you need?_

_Not really, just wanna hear your voice._

_Blaine, I'm dating someone._

_Yeah, my BROTHER. That's low_

_You told me to see other people. Cooper is other people_

_Technically right now, I'm other people too. Why don't you see me?_

_Why are you so corny?_

_Cuz I know it turns you on!_

_Blaine, I'm hanging up now._

_Think of me, gorgeous_

_I'll try_

Kurt set down his phone with a smile as he thought to himself _everything is going to be alright._

Back in the Anderson place, Blaine came home to the sight of Cooper shopping for something online.

"Hey Coop, whatcha doing?" Blaine asked in a singsong manner.

"Getting something nice for Kurt online. You think he'll like a brand new pair of Gucci loafers?" Cooper asked.

"Whoa, you're getting him by buying him stuff? Do you even know how to be a boyfriend to Kurt?" Blaine barked.

"It can't be hard, you did it" Cooper smirked.

"Watch your mouth" Blaine started, "you can't just buy him new things, you need to spend time with him and watch movies. Cuddle with him and tell him he's gorgeous every minute of the day. You need to compliment his outfits because lord knows those aren't easy to put together; let alone get into."

"I know, those jeans are tight" Cooper licked his lips as he ended the sentence.

"Don't just use Kurt for sex; he is so much more than just a sex doll you know. He's the single most interesting boy here in Ohio and you are wasting it all on cheap sex" Blaine barked.

"We use very expensive chocolate for our sex games; thank you very much" Cooper scoffed as he closed his laptop and began to walk up the stairs; smiling inside his head.

"Don't you walk away from me, we're not done talking" Blaine shrieked.

"Yeah we are; you broke up with him. As far as you are concerned, you have no say in what happens to Kurt now" Cooper barked.

"I still care for him" Blaine reasoned.

"Then care from afar" Cooper answered.

"I won't let this slide Coop" Blaine argued.

"I laid off when you asked me to; why can't you do the same" Cooper asked.

"Because I love him; he's the love of my life and I know you don't and can't love him the way I did, still do. I will fight all the forces of nature to get him back and I will not let you stand in the way of true love" Blaine answered.

"Watch me" Cooper glared as he walked away.

Cooper walked back into his room and locked the door while dialing Kurt's number to fill him in on what just happened.

The next day, Blaine decided to wait by the water fountain close to Kurt's locker so he could talk to him. Like clockwork, Kurt walked through the McKinley doors at exactly 8:15. Blaine gave Kurt a goofy smile as Blaine met Kurt at his locker.

"Hey there beautiful" Blaine smiled.

"Ok, I know I was clueless when Chandler was hitting on me but you are just too obvious to ignore" Kurt chuckled.

"As far as I know, I'm allowed to be obvious because we have a history. You and Chandler don't" Blaine answered smugly.

"It would totally freak you out right now if I said we did wouldn't it?" Kurt joked.

"Not funny" Blaine growled but changed his disposition quickly, "Anyway, are you coming to Glee today? It's impromptu day which means if you have a song in your heart to sing, you have the floor"

"I might. I have a few songs in my heart that I would like to sing" Kurt smiled.

"Oh? Like what?" Blaine shuffled closer.

Kurt didn't notice Blaine's shuffling as he enumerated his choices, "I really wanna do I Turn To You by the magnificent Xtina. But I could also do Woman in Love by Babs"

"You- you- You umm you're in love?" Blaine stuttered.

"I wouldn't say in _love_ per se but it could lead to somewhere" Kurt giggled at Blaine's worried expression.

"But I'm the one you love. I'm the love of your life" Blaine whined and pouted.

"That's not true" Kurt teased, "the love of my life broke up with me and broke my heart."

"That's a low blow" Blaine furrowed his brows.

"Oh lighten up, it's a joke" Kurt said as he playfully poked the tip of Blaine's nose as he turned and walked toward his first class.

As Blaine turned around, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Rachel and Quinn stood there with theirs hands across their chests.

"Can I help you ladies?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Cut the dapper crap Anderson" Santana barked.

Blaine gulped as he realized where this was going.

"What are you doing? You broke up with him and now you're flirting? What is going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Clearly he is still loyal to the warblers and he is going to transfer back to Dalton when he crushes Kurt's heart completely; thus making us lose a powerful voice in our arsenal" Rachel explained dramatically.

"Wait, you can't crush the heart of a dolphin Rachel, they're in the ocean" Brittany said innocently.

"You owe us an explanation Blaine" Tina growled.

"Or we're gonna get one out of you by force" Quinn added.

"What they all said" Sugar said with a smile.

"I would never hurt Kurt. And I love the warblers still but I'm not going back" Blaine reasoned.

"I hear that line before" Santana glared.

"Look, I don't blame you if you won't believe me but I swear to you, I'm not out to hurt him. He's the lo-" Blaine explained before he was interrupted by Rachel.

"Love of your life? Then why would you break up with him? Finn is the love of my life and I would never consider breaking up with him. Even when Santana told me they slept together, I just pouted and acted angry but I never broke up with him" Rachel ranted.

"Yeah, you just cheated on him with Puck!" Tina murmured.

The group of teens quieted down when the school bell rang.

"This ain't over Anderson" Santana glared.

Blaine nodded as he turned around and walked toward his first class. As we walked in to the classroom, he saw that the only available chair was next to no one other than Chris. Blaine exhaled deeply and walked over to the empty chair. Chris glanced at Blaine as he sat down.

"What the hell were you doing the other day?" Chris whispered.

"If you don't like me enough to be out with me? Then we have nothing to talk about. I deserve more than a cheap lay" Blaine grumbled.

"Whoa whoa, the best thing about being gay is that you don't need to be all relationship-y and emotional and shit. You can just skip right to the sex. That's the kind of thinking that you got from your faggy ass ex, Kurt. In fact, Glee club is pretty gay already, since you're not dating him anymore, I see no reason why you should stay. You only joined cuz of him anyway" Chris whispered.

Blaine gasped in shock at what Chris just said and growled, "Don't you dare call Kurt, faggy. I love Glee club, even in my old school I was the lead singer. It's gays like you that make everyone perceive homosexuals are erotically charged 24/7. I happen to love romance and I was lucky to have such an amazingly intimate and emotionally connected boyfriend. What you lack is true love and if you keep treating it like a sex game, you'll never find it. He is my heart and my soul, and I will fight tooth and nail until I win him back. My first and only regret from that relationship was ending it."

"How sweet- *barfing noise*. That's the sappiest thing I've ever heard and I thought you were cool. I guess deep down, you're just as faggy as your ex." Chris growled back.

"Will you two boys please keep it down?" Ms. Carry reprimanded the two boys.

A few hours passed and Kurt was excited to finally sit down and have lunch with the New Directions and Blaine. The moment Kurt turned the corner towards the cafeteria; the New Directions boys quickly grabbed him and whisked him off to the choir room. Kurt received looks from all the students in the hallway as he kicked and screamed away from the boys but his efforts were futile. Eventually, the boys dropped him on a chair and Finn was the first to speak up.

"We need to have a bro-vention" Finn mentioned.

"That's when you need to talk with your bros because a certain bro is messing with another bro" Puck finished.

Kurt looked at the guys with a confused look but is interrupted by Sam, "we just need to talk to you."

Kurt smiled and answered happily, "If this is about Blaine, I'm one step ahead of you. We're working things out as we speak."

Artie faked laughter but stopped immediately and looked at Kurt with a stern expression, "No! This is about how you treated Blaine."

"Not cool dude" Mike piped.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt scoffed.

"Come on man, let's be honest. Chandler was totally hitting on you and you did nothing about that. He made fun of Blaine's height, when we all know that's not cool, and you said nothing about it. I always defend Rachel when Santana says stuff. It's called being a good boyfriend dude." Finn explained.

Yeah we hear him compliment your outfits all the time and you don't return the favour." Mike blurted.

"You're a selfish lover" Finn summarized.

"Selfish Lover?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it's when all you do in a relationship is take but never give" Artie explained.

"Pun intended" Puck winked.

"Not the time" Sam smacked Puck.

"I am so not a selfish lover" Kurt growled.

"Yeah, and Rachel's not loud" Puck joked.

"Not the time" Sam smacked Puck again.

"Dude?" Finn looked at Puck.

"Ok ok ok. Would I help if I sang something in Glee that would be an apology to Blaine at the same time telling him that I still love him?" Kurt asked.

"I guess that would work" Finn said as his buddies nodded along with him.

"Ok great, glad we had this talk. Now let me get to lunch; or at least what's left of it" Kurt mentioned as he sat up off the chair.

"About that" Puck said.

Kurt turned around to look at the tall boy as the bell rung.

"Lunch is over" Puck said slowly with caution.

"You boys are all on my list" Kurt glared as he turned and walked away.

NOTE: i love the bro scene. what song should Kurt sing? i want him to sing I Turn to You by Xtina Aguilera. please review because they make me happy. you guys are all awesome. i think i'll do 5 more chapters and then really work on the prologue that i posted. that one should be fun to write. thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, subscriptions, and all your love. till next time :D


	17. Torn Between Two Lovers

A/N: hey guys, i know it's been a while but i think this chapter is worth the wait. It's impromptu day and we have two very heartfelt performances.

DISCLAIMER: i own none of the glee characters in this fic nor do i own the songs: Payphone by Maroon 5 or Torn between Two Lovers by Mary Macgregor.

CHAPTER 16

The bell to end the last period finally rang and Kurt couldn't wait to get to Glee club. Kurt practically bolted through the hallways just to get to the choir room. As Kurt arrived in the choir room, Rachel spun around to smile at the coiffed but sweaty teen.

"Excited are we?" Rachel smiled.

"I have the perfect song. It will express my feelings perfectly and further my diabolical plan" Kurt smiled.

"Ok?" Rachel said with a nervous chuckle.

The rest of the glee club filed in instantly after the exchange of words between Kurt and Rachel; Mr. Schuester walked in seconds after everyone had taken a seat.

"Ok, let's get impromptu day started" Mr. Schue said excitedly.

Kurt quickly raised his right hand, "Mr. Schue, if I may?"

Blaine hurriedly raised his hand, "umm actually if I could sing my song before Kurt does, it's really urgent."

"You may" Mr. Schue gestured.

"Like I said, this song is for Kurt" Blaine smiled as he sent a go signal look towards the band.

_Blaine: I'm at a payphone_

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change I've spent on you_

Kurt blushed as he realized what song Blaine mentioned was urgent.

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong _

_Where are the plans we made for two_

_Yeah_

Everyone started moving to the catchy beat except Kurt, who is frozen in a state of amazement at how amazingly Blaine covered this song.

_I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture_

_That you're not here next to me_

_You say it's too late to make it_

_But is it too late to try_

_And in the time that we wasted_

_All of our bridges burnt down_

Kurt's eyes widened at the realization of how much the break up hurt Blaine too.

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in the time _

_When we called it love_

_But even the sun sets_

_In paradise_

Everyone looked at Kurt now, as tears start to fall down his face.

_I'm at a payphone_

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change I've spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

_Oh_

_You turned your back on tomorrow_

_Cuz you forgot yesterday_

_I gave you my love to borrow_

_But you just gave it away_

_You can't expect me to be fine_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before but_

_All of our bridges burnt down_

_I've wasted my nights_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed_

_Still stuck in the time _

_When we called it love_

_But even the sun sets_

_In paradise_

_I'm at a payphone_

_Trying to call home_

_All of my change I've spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

The music died down slowly as Blaine harmonized the last note.

"My fellow glee clubbers" Kurt said; standing up, "though it may not be a secret that Blaine and I are no longer an item, may I just announce that I have a new Anderson in my life. So I have chosen a song that will explain my feelings perfectly."

"Wait, you're dating Blaine's brother?" Rachel piped up.

Kurt cleared his throat loudly and looked at Rachel, "May I?"

Rachel nodded as Brad began to play a soft tune.

_There are times when a man has to say what's on his mind_

_Even though he knows how much it's gonna hurt_

Rachel's eyes went wide as she figured out what song Kurt was singing. She turned to Finn and whispered quietly, "How could he sing this song to Blaine, it's so provocative."

Finn whispered back, "What song is it?"

_Before I say another word let me tell you, I love you_

_Let me hold you close and say these words as gently as I can_

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as he too realized what song this was.

_There's been another man that I've needed and I've loved_

_But that doesn't mean I love you less_

_And he knows he can't possess me and he knows he never will_

_There's just this empty place inside of me that only he can fill_

Santana and Brittany joined in at the chorus and sang along. Everyone else followed along right after.

_Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool_

_Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules_

_Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool_

_Lovin' you both is breakin' all the rules_

Blaine now crossed his arms across his chest and pouted as Kurt continued.

_You mustn't think you've failed me_

_Just because there's someone else_

_You were the first real love I ever had_

Blaine's eyes began to well up as Kurt sang those particular lines.

_And all the things I ever said_

_I swear they still are true_

_For no one else can have the part of me I gave to you_

_Torn between two lovers_

_Feelin' like a fool_

_Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules_

_Torn between two lovers_

_Feelin like a fool_

_Lovin both of you_

_Is breaking all the rules_

Everyone clapped at a slow pace, confused at what Kurt was trying to say.

Mr. Schuester was the first to speak, "I'm sorry Kurt but I'm just a little confused. You sang a song to Blaine about having two boyfriends?"

"I think I can explain that" A voice came from the door.

Everyone turned their heads and gasped as the taller Anderson boy stood by the doorway, smiling. Cooper walked in stood beside Kurt.

"What are you doing here" Kurt whispered.

"Making things right" Cooper answered.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"It was all a lie Blaine. I'm not dating Kurt. He would never consider actually dating me because he can't ever see himself loving any other man but you" Cooper started.

"But the day after we broke up, I went over to his house to apologize and I saw him getting into Chandler's jeep" Blaine explained.

"I was being a good friend and tried to help him move past the breakup" Chandler piped up from the back of the room.

"Oh can it new gay, we all know you have the hots for Hummel" Santana barked.

"Santana, don't be rude" Mr. Schuester scolded.

"It's true" Brittany commented.

"Anyway" Cooper waved his arms up to get everyone's attention, "Kurt and I have been putting up this façade of us dating because Kurt wanted to make Blaine jealous. He thought that if he just used any random guy that Blaine wouldn't be as affected as he would be if I was the guy Kurt dated. The only reason he tried to make you jealous Blaine is the fact that you apparently moved on to Chris right after the breakup. It made Kurt feel like you wanted the breakup so that you could go with Chris. Which, as we all learned now, is the same thing you felt when you saw Chandler at his place" Cooper now turned to Kurt, "the day you came over the house and left about 5 minutes after because you saw Blaine come down the stairs shirtless got me thinking that you don't want to continue this plan. You love him and I know he loves you back just as much if not more so. You two deserve to be with each other more than you will ever choose to admit. You're perfect for each other and I'm sure I speak for everyone else in this room when I say that it would be a waste of good love if you two don't get back together. I know I tried to take you away from Blaine in the past but I'll settle for being a close friend. You're going to need someone to explain to you some of the deep dark idiosyncrasies Blaine has hidden from you anyway" Cooper finally walks over to Blaine and hugs his brother, "Don't hurt him bro. You said it yourself, he's special. He loves you more than he did when you were together if that's even possible. I'm sorry for lying to you" Cooper said as he pulled away.

Kurt stood awkwardly at the front of the choir room with his arms crossed across his chest. Blaine got up and walked over to the coiffed teen, "Is this true?"

Kurt exhaled deeply, "Yes, I know you don't like being lied to and I'm so-" Kurt is interrupted when Blaine clashed his lips on to his. Blaine shoved his tongue into Kurt's mouth without waiting for Kurt's lips to consent. Kurt moaned into the kiss as he tasted Blaine's sweet lips once again. Cheers and oohhs and aahhs roared as the two boys finally got back together.

"I know you could never resist me when I'm shirtless" Blaine whispered.

"Just be glad I haven't resorted to using the sexy thong I bought yesterday" Kurt whispered back.

Blaine's eyes grew wide at what his boyfriend had said, "you what?"

"Shhh, I'll wear it for you tonight" Kurt winked as he walked back over to his seat, dragging Blaine with him.

Cooper had left the room during the chaos of the kiss. Mr. Schuester rose and stood in front of the club, "ok, we're all glad that you two worked out your differences but now, it's time to work on Nationals. Now I think we should hold another competition. To see who gets to pick our song for Nationals and who will sing it at Nationals." The club went wild at the idea as everyone started looking around and talking about songs and costumes.

Rachel raised her hand furiously, "I'm sorry Mr. Schue but you can't seriously be throwing my solo to this pack of ravenous dogs are you? That is MY solo. You can't take your star out during the big show, we'll lose."

"We're all stars here Rachel, we just need to hold a competition to see who wants this solo so much , they will shine the brightest" Mr. Schue explained.

The bell rang as soon as the Mr. Schue explained the mechanics of the competition. Everyone started filing out in a hurry to get home or hang out with their friends. Kurt and Blaine left the choir room with arms linked together.

"I just realized, I can go back to your house with you and place hickeys all over your body" Blaine smiled.

"Hickeys are so trashy Blaine" Kurt chuckled.

"How else am I gonna mark my territory? I can't pee on you. Neither you or I are into that stuff" Blaine joked.

"You never know" Kurt glared at Blaine seductively as he walked away at a faster pace with a strut in his step.

NOTE: smut next chapter yayyy. i miss writing smut. i sound like a perv hahah. please review or message me or tell me what you think. reviews always make me happy. like i said, i might end this fic at chapter 20 so we got four more chapters of this fic to go people. i'll then work on my other fic, True Love from True Hate. see you next time


	18. The Power of Love

A/N: this chapter is not up to par with most of my chapters cuz i have the heavy case of the writer's block. Nevertheless, the show must go on. here is the next installment. 3 more chapters to go guys. this chapter has my favorite scene in all of this fic though and you will soon see why. The songs in this chapter is The Power of Love by Celine Dion.

Disclaimer: I own none of the glee characters i this fic

CHAPTER 17

Kurt and Blaine decided to leave Blaine's car in the parking lot and just share Kurt's Navigator. The two teens raced through the roads to get to the Hummel residence as soon as possible. Kurt had remained silent the entire ride while Blaine kept making inappropriate remarks, jokes and even noises.

As the car came to a stop in front of Kurt's house, Blaine moaned playfully as the sudden brake made him jerk forward.

"Honey, you need to stop making those noises. You have to save that till after we get into my room" Kurt smiled.

"I can't help it though, I'm just so happy. I missed you so much and now I can scream from the rooftops that I'm going to have sex with Kurt Hummel" Blaine chuckled.

"Well don't shout it out from our rooftop or my dad will have a new dummy to shoot at" Kurt giggled.

Blaine exited the car and ran around the other side to open Kurt's door.

"What a gentleman" Kurt smiled.

"Anytime, just for you babe" Blaine smiled.

"Babe? Since when did you start acting so macho and possessive" Kurt scoffed.

"Since the day I found out that it turns you on" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, liking the lobe before pulling away.

"Let's go inside, now" Kurt growled as he raced to the front door.

Kurt twisted the door knob open and is greeted by Finn.

"Hey Kurt" Finn said as he turned to Kurt and then Blaine, "Blaine, what's up?"

Blaine blushed as he thought to himself _I'm up right now and if I'm not mistaken, so is Kurt_, "we're just gonna go study"

Finn snorted and chuckled, "what is this, 1969? Who uses studying as an excuse for sex? You need to update your vocab dude!"

"Finn, just leave us alone, we're actually going to be studying" Kurt growled.

"I'll believe that when I see it. What if Burt comes?" Finn asked.

"He won't be home for a while. He's having too much fun at the shop" Kurt waved his hand and then grabbed Blaine's hand, "let's go!"

Kurt led Blaine all the way up the stairs, ignoring Finn's cat calls.

Kurt walked into his room and closed the door shortly after Blaine walked in, "We're all alone baby".

"Yes we are" Blaine smiled as he walked closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"What do you miss the most about me?" Kurt asked with a smiled.

Blaine smiled as he squeezed Kurt's butt cheeks through his jeans, "I miss this beautiful tush the most."

"Oh? Wanna have a closer look? I think these jeans come off somehow." Kurt teased.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out sweetheart" Blaine giggled as he unbuttoned Kurt's jean button with his mouth.

"That's a neat talent. What else can that beautiful mouth do?" Kurt giggled.

"Let your hard tool out and I'll show you" Blaine answered with lust in his eyes.

"Oh baby I just love it when you talk filthy to me" Kurt moaned as Blaine palms his erection through his jeans.

"I can't wait any longer Kurt, I need to have that cock in my mouth" Blaine whined.

"No one's stopping you Blaine." Kurt winked.

Blaine had just about revealed Kurt's boner when suddenly a loud knock is heard on the door. The two boys leapt off the bed and Kurt quickly fixed himself up to look like he wasn't just about to receive fellatio from his super horned up boyfriend. The door opened and revealed a very angry looking Burt.

"What did I say about Blaine being in your room?" Burt asked.

"To leave the door open" Kurt mumbled.

"So why is the door closed? Furthermore, why was Finn telling me not to go up here cuz you guys were studying? When had it been a crime for a father not to see his own son studying, unless studying is not what his son is doing" Burt ranted.

Kurt and Blaine shifted uncomfortably at the topic this conversation was leading up to.

"I take it from your silence that I hit the target spot on. So now, you two need to suffer the consequences," Burt chuckled sarcastically, "you guys wanna be active? Go ahead. But we are going to talk about it; here and now."

Kurt's eyes went wide in distress, "we really don't have to Dad"

Blaine reddened at the idea of finally getting "the talk" from a parent.

"Sit down" Burt gestured as both boys sat on Kurt's bed.

"Now, I knew since the day you asked for a sensible pair of heels for your birthday that I would be giving you a talk about men and men. At least I no longer need to worry about pregnancy. Things have changed a bit seeing as how Finn is now my son, but I really don't think Finn wants to go through something like that again. Nor does Rachel plan to ruin her future in Broadway. Anyway, there comes a time when a man and… a man…" Burt trailed off confused. " *ahem*. Let me start over. When two people are in love, they want to show their affection in a ways words and gifts just cannot show. So, they prove their feeling to each other by having 'sexual intercourse'." Kurt coughed out, surprised by the word while Blaine shifted uncomfortably. Burt continued on anyway. "Now I educated myself further about homosexual relationships since the day Blaine came to talk to me. I had two suspicions that day: one was that Blaine wanted to be more than friends with Kurt and two is that he would be that guy in the party who would experiment around with my son" Kurt looked more and more horrified as each word comes out of his father's mouth while Blaine's eyes were practically bulging out of his head. "I know you guys are young and want to have fun. Also, I know how hard it is when you get turned on and you don't want to take a cold shower, but trust me, it is worth the wait! But if you really can't wait, at least be safe. Condoms are very easy to find and you don't have to be eighteen to buy one. It protects against diseases and keeps you're health in check. Now, normally at this time, a straight 'birds-and-the-bees' talk would include positions in which conception is prevented. Seeing as how neither of you could get pregnant, I don't see the point. We could still discuss some other things though like toys and-"

Kurt suddenly covered his ears not wanting to hear more as he screamed out, "I don't wanna hear this! I don't wanna hear this! I **DON'T** wanna hear this!" while Blaine made a face and said, "This-is-awkward…"

"I'm just saying that you told me to be educated in case you have questions. I got answers kiddo" Burt winked as he turned around to leave the room.

Kurt and Blaine exhaled a sigh of relief as they felt the tension in the room drop instantly.

"Oh and try not to talk so loud when you're talking dirty to each other. The walls are pretty thin" Burt chuckled as he closed the door.

"OHMAHGOD" Kurt shrieked in embarrassment as he dove head first into his bed and continued screaming into the mattress.

Blaine giggled and patted his boyfriend on the back, "Well that was definitely interesting."

The next day, Kurt avoided Blaine as much as possible. Blaine had waited by Kurt's locker and searched for his boyfriend the entire lunch time but found no trace of the coiffed teen.

Blaine approached Quinn who was standing by her locker, laughing with Mercedes and the other glee girls, "hey ladies, might I ask if you have seen my sweet porcelain lover anywhere?"

"He wishes not to speak with any and all gentleman callers" Quinn answered mockingly; receiving giggles from all the other girls.

"What she meant to say hobbit, is that we are all bound to the girl code swear of silence. He just told us that we are not supposed to help you find him for the today, at least not till Glee" Santana explained.

"I'm sure he means well" Rachel smiled.

"I guess I'll take your guys' word for it then" Blaine mumbled sadly and walked away.

That afternoon, Blaine was the first to arrive in the choir room, hoping Kurt would be there. Everyone else started to pile in but still no sign of Kurt. Mr. Schuester finally arrived and calmed everyone down for his announcement.

"Guys! Today is very special because… drum roll Finn" Mr. Schuester smiled as he pointed at Finn, "Please welcome Kurt Elizabeth Hummel with Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry"

Kurt walked in with a three piece suit in the shade of gold beige. Matching his costume, Rachel walked in dressed in a long gold night sequin gown. For this particular song, Rachel and Kurt wore blonde wigs.

"My dear glee clubbers, as you all know, Kurt and I are crazy about our partners and though we choose not to say it, we are the two people with the most talent in this group and we are going to show you why" Rachel smiled.

"What my partner is trying to say is that when you love someone and you are as talented and dramatic as us, a song will be able sum up the feelings perfectly" Kurt winked at Blaine.

"Perfect, it's the Hummel and Fag Hag show now" Santana commented.

"Who told you about Rachel's witch powers? I think it comes from her nose" Brittany mused innocently.

"Anyway" Rachel beamed, "shall we?"

Kurt smiled as a soft ballad tune started to play on the speakers. Everyone faced forward as each and every member of the glee club realized what song it was.

_Kurt: The whispers in the morning_

_Of lovers sleeping tight_

Blaine smiled as Kurt kept eye contact. Shivers ran up and down Blaine's spine as Kurt's piercing blue eyes immobilize his beating heart.

_Are rolling by like thunder now_

_As I look in your eyes_

**Rachel: I hold on to your body**

Finn grins at how Rachel confidently brushes her hair back seductively.

**And feel each move you make**

**Your voice is warm and tender**

**A love that I could**

**Not forsake**

Rachel held the note for a while as she prepared to belt the upcoming line.

**Cuz I'm your lady**

**And you are my man**

**Whenever you reach for me**

**I'll do all that I can**

The rest of the glee club now swaying to the tune and singing along to the chorus.

_Kurt: Even though there may be times_

Kurt approached Blaine and laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

_It seems I'm far away_

_Never wonder where I am_

_Cuz I am always by your side_

_Cuz I'm your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

The two divas faced each other as they sang the next lines together.

_**Together: Sometimes I am frightened**_

_**But I'm ready to learn**_

_**Of the power of love**_

**Rachel: The sound of your heart beating**

_Kurt: Made it clear suddenly_

**Rachel: The feeling that I can't go on**

_**Together: Is light years away**_

The two held the note for a good two seconds before raising the key to the last note by three notes higher.

_Kurt: Cuz I'm your lady_

Kurt practically screamed as he brought the last part to a high F.

**Rachel: And you are my man**

**Whenever you reach for me**

_Kurt: I'm gonna do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been_

**Rachel: Sometimes I am frightened**

**But I'm ready to learn**

**Of the power of love**

Not wanting to be showed up, Rachel also knocked the last note to the high F to prove she's not second to anyone.

_Kurt: The power of love_

_Hoo hooo hooooo_

_**Together: The power of love**_

The entire club roared and rose in applause at the amazing performance and Finn and Blaine ran towards their significant others to give them a big hug.

Kurt and Rachel smiled at each other knowing they had found their partners for life.

Note: pretty random chapter i know. it's more of a filler i think. i need ideas for next chapter people. Gimme ideas. also, reviews make me very happy. i would also like to recommend the fic _Man in the Mirror_ it's really well written.

Ciao for now


	19. On The Road Again

A/N: i am worse than scum. i have failed all you beautiful people because i promised to update as much as i can and yet i have failed to deliver. i'm such a drama queen hahaha but seriously though i'm sorry. i barely have time to sit down on my fics anymore because all i do is work and sleep. but here i am with another installment of the boy is mine. two more chapters after this one and i do believe i will publish chapter one of my new fic true love from true hate. so check that out. here you are and i love you all

DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the glee characters in this work of fiction.

Chapter 18

It was a boring Saturday in the Hummel house as Kurt was stepping out of the shower. Kurt had woken up at 8 in the morning to start his day early. He laid out all of his skin creams and moisturizers on his vanity. Kurt gasped loudly in horror as he stepped into his room. He shrieked as he ran towards the empty vanity table.

"Where are all my things?" Kurt yelled, "FINN!"

The tall teen sprinted from across the hall with his baseball bat in hand, "What's going on?"

"There's been a robbery! My Shue Emura lotion and my Sheseido face cream is not here. Don't get me started on my Mac powder. Where are they?" Kurt yelled.

"Are you still speaking English?" Finn asked with a confused look.

"FINN! I'm not kidding. Stop messing around, if I don't get ready by the time Blaine comes over, you will be toast" Kurt threatened the tall boy.

"Whoa first off, I did nothing. Secondly, and I know this is out of topic; you have got a great toned body bro. I didn't think that's what you would look like under your shirt" Finn grinned.

"What do you think Finn, I used to be a Cheerio, and Coach Sylvester isn't an internationally ranked cheerleading coach for nothing" Kurt explained.

"Oh well anyway, I didn't hide your stuff" Finn said.

"Well then where's the ghost in the house?" Kurt answered sarcastically.

"Right here!" a voice piped out from behind Finn.

Finn jumped in surprise when he heard the voice. The shorter teen walked in clad in sea foam green pants and a white button up shirt, topped with a green cardigan. On his neck was a signature Ralph Lauren bowtie. His hair was gelled back with what anyone can only assume as two huge bottles of gel. In his hand, was a plastic bag carrying all of Kurt's vanity products. He held it out to Kurt and smiled, "you want it?"

"Blaine William Anderson! You better give me that plastic bag right now or you are in serious trouble" Kurt shrieked.

"Oh? And what sort of trouble would I be in?" Blaine grinned playfully as he skipped around the room.

"I'll tell Finn all of your dirty secrets" Kurt smirked.

"Eww I don't wanna know any of that!" Finn commented.

"Do it, then he'll know how kinky his brother actually is for even trying out all my dirty secrets" Blaine grinned.

"uuggghhh, fine. I didn't want to have to do this, but if you don't give me that plastic bag, no…..more…SEX" Kurt gave Blaine a smug grin.

"I can always seduce you" Blaine walked closer slowly, "I can take my shirt off and show you my amazing body. I can drop my tight pants and let you feel my round ass. I can-"

"STOP! Have you two completely forgotten that I am here?" Finn yelled.

"Sorry" The two boys said in unison.

"I'm gonna go back to playing C.O.D" Finn said as he turned and walked away.

Kurt quickly yanked the bag from Blaine's hand and ran to his vanity.

"No fair, you cheated" Blaine whined.

"I never cheated, it was only texting" Kurt chuckled.

"Not funny Kurt" Blaine pouted.

"I'm sorry babe, what do you wanna do today? "Kurt asked.

"Oh I think you know very well what I want to do today" Blaine grinned.

"Blaine sweety, I love you but can we not, like just for today? I'm still trying to recover from the last time" Kurt mentioned as he rubbed his rear.

"So I'll bottom" Blaine answered cheerfully.

"Oh no no no no no no no" Kurt rambled, "how on earth is that even an alternative?"

"Well for me to bottom, I need someone with a penis to fuck me with; you have one and I would love it if it was your penis that fucked me" Blaine feigned naivety.

"It's out of the question Blaine, I will not have sex with you" Kurt growled in finality.

"PLEASE TRY TO TALK LOUDER, I DON'T THINK BURT AND CAROL HEARD IT ALL THE WAY DOWN AT THE BASEMENT" Finn screamed from the other room.

"And my family is here too so, shall we?" Kurt smiled as he gestured for Blaine to walk out of his bedroom.

"Aren't you gonna change first babe? I mean I love all your outfits but don't you think the towel is a little too cotton chic?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt shrieked in realization and ran into his closet. After a few minutes and a lot of runway walking, Kurt finally chose an outfit.

"Now we can go" Blaine smiled smugly.

"Keep pushing me Anderson, I dare you" Kurt glared as he walked out of the room and down to the living room.

The two boys jump into Kurt's car after Blaine persuaded Kurt to let him drive.

"Before you plug in your iPod and before we are bombarded by a wave of Katy Perry and Pink songs, where are we going today?" Kurt asked.

"It's a surprise" Blaine smiled.

"You know how I don't like surprises" Kurt whined.

"You know how I always love giving surprises" Blaine whined back.

"Fine you win" Kurt pouted.

"How bout I make it up to you tonight if you don't like the surprise" Blaine reasoned.

"Ok, we can watch Grey's Anatomy" Kurt beamed.

"Oh I hope you'll like this surprise if that's the price to pay" Blaine remarked; earning a playful slap from his boyfriend.

The boys sing along to every song that plays on Blaine's iPod until Kurt realized that hey have been driving for quite a while.

"Blaine, where are we going? This doesn't look like the road to Westerville" Kurt asked.

"How would YOU know, you slept every time we made the trip" Blaine giggled.

"Well it doesn't feel like the roads to Westerville, I can feel it" Kurt joked.

"I love you so much you know that?" Blaine looked at his boyfriend briefly with adoration in his eyes.

"eh I like you okay" Kurt smiled as he stuck his tongue out at Blaine.

"Way to ruin a perfect moment Kurt" Blaine pouted.

"Awe, I'm sorry baby" Kurt said in a low voice, "would you like me to make you feel better?"

"I can't possibly ima- aaagghhh" Blaine squealed mid-sentence as Kurt's hand grasped his groin.

Kurt quickly pulled his hand away in shock.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect that" Blaine breathed heavily.

"No, I shouldn't have done that. You're driving and you need to focus, just wake me up when we get to wherever we're going" Kurt said as he reclined the car seat and drifted off to sleep.

After what seemed only minutes, Kurt awoke to a number of voices. A rather high pitched voice started screaming his name while another lower voice started shaking him. Kurt opened one eye and what he saw sent three thousand volts of energy through his entire body. Kurt leaped from the car seat and shrieked in excitement. He hugged the boy and screamed loudly, "I miss you so much!"

"Nick and I missed you too Kurtie" Jeff giggled.

"Let's go inside, Wes and everyone has been waiting for you two to get here. We can finally have some real fun. Oh and someone else is here too. I'm sure you know him, he's a Dalton Alumnus" Nick smiled.

NOTE: i think you all know who it is hehehe. please tell me what you think. i know this chapter is more of a filler but i promise that will not be the case for the last two chapters. reviews make me happy


	20. And So It All Ends

Author's Note (I): i have another note at the bottom but first, i owe all my adoring fans and lovely followers a biiiiiiggg apology. i have abandoned my fics for what seemed like a lifetime. i had so many things going on and for that i apologize. but nevertheless, the show must go on. This chapter was written to end it so i may begin a new fic. ENJOY

Chapter 19

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other as they walk into the familiar building. Kurt tightens his grip on Blaine's hand as the anticipation grows from inside him.

"Who do you think it is?" Kurt whispered.

"I don't know but whoever it is, if Wes is excited about this person, this can't be good" Blaine whispered back.

The boys suddenly hear a faint noise coming from their old dorm room. Kurt tuned in a little bit more, trying to figure out the song. Blaine smiled as realization hit him at that moment. Blaine swings the door open just in time for the mysterious visitor to leap forward and grab him by the hand.

_Cooper: Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?_

**Blaine: uh huh sure, you know you look kinda familiar**

_Cooper: Yeah you do too but umm. I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named, huh you know his name._

**Blaine: oh yeah definitely I know his name.**

_Cooper: I just wanted to let you know he's mine._

**Blaine: mhmm no no, he's mine**

_**Together: You need to give it up**_

_**Had about enough**_

_**It's not hard to see the boy is mine**_

_**I'm sorry that you**_

_**Seem to be confused**_

_**It's not hard to see**_

_**The Boy is Mine **_

_Cooper: It think it's time we got this straight_

_Sit and talk face to face_

_There's no way you could mistake_

_Boy oh man are you insane_

**Blaine: See I know that you may be**

**Just a bit jealous of me**

**Cuz you're blind if you can't see**

**That his love is all in me**

_Cooper: See I tried to hesitate_

_I didn't want to say, what he told me_

_He said, without me_

_He couldn't make it through the day_

_Ain't that a shame_

**Blaine: And maybe you misunderstood**

**Cause I can't see how he could**

**Wanna take his time and that's all good**

**All of my love was all it took**

_**Together: You need to give it up**_

_**Had about enough**_

_**It's not hard to see**_

_**The boy is mine**_

_**I'm sorry that you**_

_**Seem to be confused**_

_**He belongs to me**_

_**The boy is mine**_

As the brothers hold their last note, Cooper grabs Blaine by his sweater vest and brings him closer. The entire room quiets as the tension begins to rise. Kurt tries to rescue his boyfriend but is held back by the Warblers.

"This is something they need to work out by themselves. You must not get involved" Wes explains.

"What do you mean? I'm the reason they are fighting and you are saying I shouldn't get involved?" Kurt shrieks.

"We'll be fine Kurt" Cooper assures the countertenor.

"When are you going to realize that Kurt loves me and me alone? Why don't you go out with someone your own age?" Blaine screams.

"Kurt is one of a kind. He's mature for his age and can do a hell of a lot better than you" Cooper answers.

"Shouldn't I get a say in this? I should be able to pick who I wanna be with right?" Kurt screams.

Cooper lets go of Blaine and bolts toward the porcelain skinned teen. He takes Kurt's hand and plants a soft kiss on his knuckles, "I will never hurt you and I promise to treat you like a princess. You will never thirst for love anywhere else."

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand away from Cooper's and hugs Kurt tightly, "I know you love me baby and I know you won't leave me."

"All right that's enough" Sebastian screams as he drops his books on the table, "Cooper will you stop this non-sense."

"What you call non-sense Bas, I call love" Cooper answers.

"You are fighting you're little brother over a guy. Whatever happened to the legendary Anderson bond? You are better than this. Let Blaine have Kurt. We all know Kurt would've never chosen you anyway" Sebastian grins.

"That's not fair of you to say Sebastian" Kurt retaliates.

Everyone in the room now shifts their attention to Kurt with shocked faces.

"Sweety? Say what?" Blaine whimpers.

"Cooper is super sweet and funny and extremely talented. Anyone could fall for him. I'm sorry Cooper but I fell in love with a different Anderson and I don't plan on changing my mind anytime soon" Kurt explains.

"That's fair" Cooper whispers then turns to Blaine, "Don't hurt him squirt."

"I don't plan on it" Blaine smiles as they both hug it out.

All the boys shared a big group hug and enjoyed the rest of the day watching movies and just enjoying the company of each other.

"I love you so much Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Blaine smiled.

"And I love you, Blaine William Anderson" Kurt smiled as he kissed his boyfriend passionately.

THE END

Author's Note (II) : Again, i feel so bad for taking sooooo long to update but i decided to end this fic now because i am planning on making a new fic but it will be about the Kurt/Adam/Blaine triangle and it will be based on Blaine being in NYADA already. I hope you guys will like it and i promise to update that frequently. review and tell me if you like the prompt. thanks and till next time


End file.
